


Altercations

by imnotangry



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Brief mention of L meeting a frog, Drama, Fighting, Humor, M/M, Massages, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sexual Boundaries, Sexual Frustration, Switches, a/b/o dynamics, but mostly just scents, enemies to enemies with benefits, handjobs, sexual act negotations, smut with plot on the side, they don't act their dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotangry/pseuds/imnotangry
Summary: L and Light are suffering major frustrations with each other, being handcuffed 24/7. And on top of it, they're starting to smell rather good to each other. What happens after a fight where they get just a little too close to the scent?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 71
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

L wasn't inclined to go after Light. Everyone knew it, that's why they let him stay handcuffed to the omega; he wasn't interested in anything about Light except his likelihood of being Kira. He wasn't interested in anything but investigation, keeping his own head on the shoulders, and eating sweets.

That is, before Light picked a fight with him.

Getting punched, yelled at, reminded of his own failures, and spoken down to, by his own suspect, and an omega on top of that, rubbed L the wrong way. He wasn't even wrong though. Light wasn't wrong.

After that, Light wasn't as 'nice' and 'accommodating' as before. Where Light used to play his part in extending his arm when L reached for sweets, move and follow when L headed for the bathroom, now he was unmoving and stubborn, causing L to tug and drag him along. It was a childish play, and L informed Light it was bringing his Kira percentage up, but Light didn't care. 'What's the difference', he asked L, 'You wont let me out of these handcuffs anyway.' He was right again.

Light also smelled different. His smell was usually easily suffocated by the amount of sugar in the air, it was like a very mild coffee, and L found it easy to ignore him, in favour of his, infinitely tastier sugar-filled drink. Now, however, Light was emanating a spicy and irritating aroma of burned and roasted coffe grounds, making it hard for L to concentrate. It was no use complaining either, Light was doing it as a revenge for being held captive. He was making L's life as frustrating as L made his.

L was annoyed enough to put Light in a cell again, but as there was no other excuse for it, and he had to watch Light no matter what, he decided on an equally childish measures. He tugged Light's wrist on purpose, just to watch him spill hot coffee all over himself. Light immediately spilled some on L as well, almost culminating in another fight. They both had to change, and were muttering angrily at each other.

At night, Light grabbed all of the covers, until L had Watari bring him another, and Light attempted to steal that one too. L had just about enough and pushed him off of the bed. Light pulled the chain until he had L gasping and falling on top of him. They panted and glared at each other.

"You.. should not forget your place in this investigation, Yagami Light." L muttered.

They were as close as when they were fighting, but Light had his pyjama top pulled to his chest, his lower half wrapped in L's covers. L's eyes lingered on his uncovered skin. He smelled so good. But his eyes were glaring daggers at L.

"You forget that I'm not just some suspect, Ryuuzaki." Light struggled to get back up from underneath him. L let him struggle.

"And what makes you so special, Light-kun?" L pressed him down into the floor for a good measure.

"Get off of me." Light said coldly.

"Maybe Light should promise to stop stealing my covers, first." L demanded.

"Fuck you, you don't even sleep." Light argued back.

"Do you think you can irritate me into letting you off the handcuffs? By now you should know, Light, that only place you'll go from here is back to captivity." L said, his voice threatening.

"Save your threats, L, I know you have no regard for human rights." Light kept trying to push him off, getting flushed and sweaty.

"I told you not to call me that." L growled at him, urging to hit him again. "What was the purpose of this altercation? Tell me."

"Figure it.. out yourself!" Light finally pushed him away, and climbed himself back up on the bed.

L watched him, and realized Light was rather unusual, it was not only the smell that made L want to hold him down longer; he was flushed and his fingers twitched when he grabbed the pillow and put it over his lap.

"… Is that so?" L muttered, and took Light's pillow away, then pulled the covers from him as well. Light shouted at him and tried to punch him, but in vain. As soon as the covers were gone, it was obvious Light was hard in his pants and attempting to hide it.

L looked him over from head to toe and sighed.

"I tend to forget you're an omega, since you don't bother to act like one. Is this why you're so intent on making me suffer? You're sexually frustrated by sleeping next to an alpha?" L asked.

Light grabbed the pillow back and hid himself again; he looked as if he didn't want to be in the same room with L anymore.

L sighed again. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

He threw a cover over Light and wrapped himself in one. It was lucky he wore his baggy jeans to bed, so Light couldn't tell L was frustrated just the same, even just smelling Light's arousal was enough for him to decide it's time to curl up so he wouldn't do something they'd both regret.

He could hear Light moving around in discomfort. He wished it would stop. It was easier to calm down when Light was asleep.

"Don't you feel it too?" Light's voice was even, serious from the other side of bed.

"Excuse me?" L asked.

"Ryuuzaki, I can smell it on you. You want me, too."

"I think you should work on your ego before saying things like tha-"

"Don't fuck with me-" Light had already pushed himself up and attacked L so abruptly L didn't think to defend himself; before he knew it, Light was on top of him, sliding a hand down his pants and _feeling_ him thru the fabric. L stared at Light, flushed omega with his hands on him felt _good and had him twitching for more_ , but Light only sneered at him and rolled away.

"I thought so." Light said, before curling back into the covers and devoting himself to sleep.

L gritted his teeth. Light Yagami was irritating.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, L had a problem. Every time he would look at Light's direction, he inevitably imagined him naked, and bent over various furniture pieces. It did not do much to help that Light kept sending him 'knowing' glances, as if he now held something over him. It was beyond L to get involved with any omega, much less a suspect, even if he looked like that, smelled like that, and couldn't help but to be aroused just from being in bed with L. It must have been a plan; Yagami Light must have believed that by seducing L as an attractive omega would bring him to freedom; this wouldn't work. L wasn't going to fall for it. He had enough self control to refrain from acting out on Light's provocations, he-

Light just grazed him with chains while reaching for one of L's sweets, he didn't ask, and he made sure to rub his wrist on L's shirt, leaving his scent there. L stared, didn't realize his sweet just left him in Light's hands, and instead imagined tasting Light; he now smelled so, so sweet, L's sugar couldn't even compete. His mind was hazy with images of Light naked, panting and wet for L, sinking down on his—

This wouldn't do. L was not able to concentrate. Something would have to be done about this. L knew what he _wanted_ to do about it, but.. It was unlikely Light would allow it, unless it was a part of the plan. L stuffed a piece of strawberry cake into his mouth to allow himself to think. He'd have to come up with a plan of his own.

That night, L could already guess what was going on in Light's mind as he tossed and turned in bed; his own thoughts weren't falling a lot behind. Light made a noise into the pillow that made L want to rip his covers apart and he sat up in bed, staring at Light's curled up, squirming form.

"Okay, you've won, Light." L said in a raspy voice. "Just come here and lets get it over with."

"Huh???" Light stared at him indignantly. "What do you mean, get it over with? Did you think I'd sleep with you? Pervert." Light threw a pillow at L, and L caught and pressed it to his nose; it smelled so good.

"I fail to see what else were you trying to achieve with today's behaviour." L muttered thru the pillow.

"Have you ever considered that I simply hate you and want you to suffer like I do?" Light started in an angry voice, but it turned into a moan at the middle.

"If you're suffering so badly, you could just let me—"

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki, I don't trust you to touch me." Light bit his lip as L hovered over him, letting him inhale L's scent.

"Trust?" L brushed the back of his fingers against Light's cheek, Light instinctively leaned into it and sighed with satisfaction. "Are you scared I will lose my control and force you?"

"No!" Light slapped his hand away. "I don't want your hands on me. And I don't trust you have any self control, you're already doing this without permission!"

"Fine." L backed away to his side of the bed. If Light, even in this state, would reject him, then he really didn't want him, and L would get them a longer chain and separate beds. For now, he'd have to deal with his erection in his own ways, and if Light had a problem with that, he should stop teasing him.

Light gasped when L pulled away, and squirmed with discomfort. He wrapped his fingers around the pillow and looked at L uncertainly. It took a long moment before he spoke.

"You—you can touch. But just.. not underneath, I mean, don't touch my pants."

L eyed him only for a moment. Light had closed his eyes and trembled, holding himself to a pillow. Looking like a delectable meal. _Is he toying with me? Probably. I don't care right now._

He was on top of Light almost immediately, grabbed his pyjama top and tugged it up.

"This.. can come off, then?" He asked, already burying his head in Light's neck, pressing his tongue against the scent glands.

"Y-yeah." Light agreed and gasped when L all but tore it off.

L wasted no time in kissing and licking Light's exposed chest, his hands teasing down the sides, making Light squirm and undulate underneath him. He quickly picked up on Light's preferences; kissing his neck made him tremble and grasp at the pillow, biting his ear made him flush red and teasing his nipples made him cry sweet noises and arch on the bed. Light eventually stopped tearing at the pillow and instead tangled his fingers in L's hair, tugging and pulling each time L grazed his nipple a little harshly with his teeth or pressed his fingernails into Light's sides. L couldn't get enough of it, Light's tugs only spurred him on, little gasps and small noises of relief and pleasure made him leak precome into his pants. Light's pants were also getting wet and hard with arousal, L could feel it and glanced down at it, wondering if Light changed his mind about it. Light noticed him staring.

"Leave it." Light warned him, and blushing, he sneaked his own hand inside his pants, moaning in relief when he stroked himself.

"Go back.. to what you were doing." Light demanded, and L narrowed his eyes at him.

"So that's what we're doing, huh.." L commented, watching Light's face as he got off, and promptly slid his own hand around his erection as well. He went back to biting and squeezing Light's nipples, but harsher this time, so that Light would whimper and arch and shake with stimulation. He layed himself on top of Light then, and kissed him without thinking. Light moaned and kissed him back, rubbing his body against L, as if he was dying to get more contact. L pressed a finger into Light's mouth and Light sucked on it feverishly, rocked his body into L's, moaned desperately and came, and L imagined him coming just like that around his cock, and followed. They were panting, drained from the extortion, lying on top of each other.

Then they distangled their hands from their pants, pulled away from each other, grabbed their covers, and fell asleep, satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no teasing, or childish behaviour from Light the next day. In fact, he seemed to avoid as much as looking at L. Light kept to himself, as much as he could with the chain keeping them locked to each other.

_What is it now, Yagami Light? Are you not pleased with how your plan is going? I really didn't expect him to back off now. Not that it makes me want to fuck him any less.. It's almost as if he's just acting the part of a shy omega, trying to make me think he's embarrassed to look at my face after I've seen him like that. You don't come off as a shy person, Light, especially after being so selfish in bed.._

Light glanced at him then, probably because he was staring, and his face flushed with red, his eyes looking angry.

"Ryuuzaki, stop staring, I'm not Kira, go do some work instead."

L ignored that.

Perhaps it's not a part of plan, if he's being this fussy and peculiar about out physical activities? Or, maybe.. that's just what he wants me to think. We'll see... how it plays out.

That night, Light went to sleep without even looking at L. He smelled almost neutreal, there was no arousal but there was a fondness, and a bit of coldness as well. Not more than usual. L settled in bed, and got lost in his thoughts, bored to wait around while Light slept. After a few hours of Light's slow breathing, L felt a hand sneaking around his waist, another one trying to wrap around him. Light's chest pressed against his back, and he felt Light's breath gentle in his hair. It felt good. An omega offering contact, snuggling up to him. And Light was spooning him. It didn't seem like he was even awake; his heart rate was slow and his breathing barely there.

L sighed and let it happen for an hour, maybe two, before he felt Light getting aroused against him. Which, inevitably caused L to get hot as well.

_Dammit.. I'm going to smell like him now_. L tried to squirm away from Light's hold to wake him up.

"Your percentage of being Kira is-"

Light opened his eyes and yelped away from L in horror.

"What—have you done to me?"

"Light-kun unexpectedly started to rub himself against me as he slept." L said, as if bored with the idea.

"I—" Light looked down on his own body, and turned himself away from L with shame. "Fine, I'm sorry, just let me sleep." He still smelled like arousal.

"But, don't you worry it might happen again? Unless we take care of it."

"I can do it myself, shut up!" Light hissed.

"You no longer want my assistance? Why." L asked.

Light huffed, annoyed. "My assumptions about you were correct, you have no self control, and can't be trusted to touch me."

L frowned. "Did I cross a line yesterday?"

"You were too rough with me!" Light complained. "And you left marks all over my chest and neck, and my nipples were sore all day because of you!"

"You didn't complain when I was doing it." L reminded him. "And you wear turtlenecks all the time, I hardly thought it mattered."

"Well I hated it afterwards!" Light said, angry. "And maybe I don't want to find myself covered in marks of an alpha I can't fucking stand.

"Yet, you don't mind clinging to me in your sleep." L pointed out.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I don't accept your apology." L said. "Lay down on your stomach for me."

Light's eyes went wide. "Are you insane? There's no way."

"Calm down, I wont touch your butt. I wont be rough with you either. I'm trying to give you a massage."

Light still looked unconvinced, so L added. "I'm pretty good at it."

"Fine." Light turned on his stomach slowly. "But, if you make one wrong move…"

"I get it, I'll have to face Kira's wrath. I'm taking your shirt off."

L set himself on top of Light, careful not to press down too hard and alert the omega. He sneaked a hand under the shirt and stroked the skin; it felt good. Light squirmed underneath, but didn't complain. L pulled his shirt off slowly, and enjoyed the sight of shirtless omega lying at his mercy; although maybe he wasn't as helpless as he seemed. L traced his spine with fingertips, and Light sighed in satisfaction.

_He likes being pampered, of course he does_ , L thought, and then did just that. He stroked and caressed Light's back until the latter was melting into the mattress, making small noises of content. Then he proceeded to massage, gently, not pushing too hard into the muscles, just to see if Light would demand of him to do it _harder_.

"Ryuuzaki, you said you were good at this!" Light did what he always does, complained.

L narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip over the omega, and then began to massage him for real this time. It resulted in Light moaning and tensing up, yelling "Hey!" and acting as if he didn't ask for this. L told him he'd "get used to it" and dug his hands into every muscle in Light's back, until Light was once again laying there, boneless and pliant.

L bent down and kissed the back of his neck, slowly. Light made a noise, but didn't try to get away. L moved the hair away with his hand, and licked Light's scent glands lightly, teasing. Light's moans told him he was approving of it, so he kept at it, nipping and giving it kitten-licks, until Light was stirring, undulating and smelling delicious underneath him.

"Ryuuzaki-! Ah—" Light was only half-complaining this time.

"What?" L asked, feiging ignorance.

"You know what!" Light snapped. "T-touch me."

L traced a finger down Light's spine, and continued to the small of his back, leading toward the pyjama pants. Light started struggling.

"No! I meant—" Light pushed himself up only a little, then grabbed L's hand and pressed it to his chest.

L understood, and teased Light's nipple, to which Light whimpered and pressed down again, his hand sliding down into his underwear.

_He's doing this again,_ L thought irritated, but it was, once again, hard to resist teasing and caressing a heated, moaning omega in his arms. He traced his teeth over the back of Light's neck and Light yelped and cried out, so wanting, so close. L took advantage of this to rub himself against Light's thighs; it felt so good, he could only imagine what it would be like when Light was naked, wet and rocking back into him. Light didn't last long, he trembled and pushed back into L as if he couldn't get enough, then came with a gasp, his free hand clutching the sheets, trying to arch his neck back and hide his face into the pillow at the same time.

L slid his hand around himself, still pressed into Light, and imagined Light turning to kiss him, touch him, rub himself onto him naked, and he moaned, coming on top of Light. Then, he waited.

Light was suspiciously still and patient, he said nothing, possibly needing some recovery time, or, maybe, was he about to stop denying that he liked L on top—

"Are you going to get off of me?"

There it was. L almost let himself hope.

"So short on your patience, even after I worked so hard to satisfy you, Light-kun." L criticized and pushed himself away.

"You had ulterior motives, and it paid off for you quite well." Light retorted.

"Must Light-kun always accuse me of ulterior motives?"

"Rich coming from you, accusing me of being Kira since the first day we-"

"I'm going to go to sleep now, thanks." L interrupted him with his 'bored' voice. Light scoffed and turned on his side, facing away from L. He fell asleep without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

L had to think of a better plan, because as things were looking now, his main suspect was playing with him in bed. And L was allowing it, because his suspect was smelling irresistible, and if L didn't get to put his hands on him, he would lose the ability to focus at work. It was not looking good, he'd have to get an upper hand in this arrangement soon, and his threats weren't working on Light. Light wasn't even falling for his charm, but that was probably because he was a selfish, big-headed, self-centered, egoistic, manipulative, stubborn manchild who wasn't interested in being charmed. And L had never bothered to charm him. But.. he sometimes did fall into L's traps.

If Kira was an omega, he would surely use his talents to prove his innocence, but Light seemed to be much more concerned about his intimate boundaries; perhaps this was yet another move to make L believe he wasn't Kira, he could be faking it. Could he be faking the orgasms then? L stared at Light, remembering the noises, and the trembling. But he hadn't seen it happen. Could Light possibly be faking it?

The thought haunted L all day, to the point where he forgot his original concerns; this was a much urgent problem he had to solve. How was he going to present his "Light-kun, I need to see you orgasm, so I would know you're not Kira and faking this" demand? That would get him at least three additional accusations of being exploitative, creepy and thirsty. But, would Light do it? Maybe if he was given an offer he couldn't refuse...

Light had noticed L eyeing him all day, and he turned away ever time, as if trying to say "you're beneath me", but that was his usual demeanor so L couldn't get any new info from that.

"Light-kun, I propose we make a deal." L started, while Light was changing his clothes into pyjamas.

"Huh?" Light said, rudely. "What kind of deal?"

"I am willing to let you use my mouth, if you will, in return, let me do the same." L proposed.

 _This is good,_ he thought. _This way, Light will never find his true objective, and the proposition will be taken as a fair trade to ease the shared level of arousal. And, if he refuses to be given a blowjob, he might be Kira._

"No way." Light flatly refused.

L looked at him, eyebrows rased.

"Do explain why?"

Light coughed slightly, as if prepairing for a speech, and smiled derisively.

"Now don't get me wrong, Ryuuzaki, but, getting a blowjob from you—" he measured L lazily "isn't as great of a service as that you think it is, and for someone like me—" he gestured at himself with sort of a grandure " to be putting my mouth on-

"That's what I thought Kira would say, when I had this conversation earlier in my head." L interrupted.

Light looked taken aback. Then angry.

"If you think you can _manipulate_ me with your baseless accusations and complete _nonsense_ you keep pulling out of your ass—"

"I am not attempting to manipulate you." L lied. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

L coughed importantly.

"If you would give me the utmost honor, to grace my lips with your penis-"

Light rolled his eyes at him.

"Then I'd be willing to do anything that pleases you in return." L finished.

_How's that, Kira? How are you going to refuse that?_

Light sat down on their bed and eyed L with interest.

"Let me fuck you." Light proposed.

L stared at him.

_That was not something an omega would ask for. Or, would Kira ask for it? But he must know he's not going to get it—he's provoking me to see what I say._

"Enough with the humor, Light." L said coldly.

"See? Even you don't want someone you don't trust close to your butt." Light mocked him.

L massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of Light.

"You're trying to prove a point of... alphas not being receptive to fucking? Well neither are you, Light."

"Then, let me play with you the way you played with me." Light proposed again.

_That.. was he playing with Light? It seemed as if Light was the one—whatever. That would suit L's goal just fine._

"Fine. Light-kun can play with me as much as he likes." L accepted.

"Then.. lay down for me, Ryuuzaki." Light ordered, smiling in a way that made L feel very uncomfortable.

 _I didn't do much to him_ , L thought feverishly. _I only bit him here and there. And roughed up his nipples and neck. If he tries to do worse—_

L laid himself down, hoping it didn't show on his face how nervous he was. Light sat down on top of him, scrutinizing his face, as if he knew exactly what was going on there.

"Nervous?" Light asked. L did his best to gaze at him with his most boring face expression.

Light pulled L's shirt up, and L let himself be stripped, still waiting for Light's next move. Light didn't start right away, he stared at L's pale chest, scrutinizing it for imperfections probably, then leaned to L's neck and rubbed their scent glands together.

After that, L didn't care anymore. The sweet scent of Light – warm, inviting, intoxicating, filled him entirely with want, and when Light's mouth fell on his neck and started biting, L only shuddered and grabbed his hair to tug him closer.

Light wasn't as rough as L (something about being an omega did give him self-control, apparently), instead he rolled L's nipples between his fingers so that L's breah hitched, and pressed his lips down L's chest which filled L with warm, hot feeling in his stomach. Irresistible omega on top of him, kissing him, touching him, that felt good too. So what if he was—there was no time to dwell on it, because Light was kissing his ear, tugging on his hair and smoothing his sides. He wanted to be good at this, L realized. Light was competing with him.

"Having fun?" L taunted him.

Light simply kissed him to shut him up and it worked, L let himself be kissed and made noises of approval when Light's hands slid lower on his body, tracing his ribs and dragging lines over his stomach. Light kissed his neck and L felt heat spilling down his body, and he bucked his hips into Light, just in case Light didn't notice. Light paused and stared at him, analyzing his face expression.

"What?" L asked.

"How much self control do you have?"

L frowned. "I thought I'd proven to have enough."

"So, will you keep lying still no matter what I do next?"

"Is it a condition?" L asked, and bucked into Light again.

"Yes, if you want this to continue."

"Fine."

Light kept staring at him with strange expectation in his eyes, and L felt fingers reaching down, tracing the hem of his jeans, then pressing lower. L closed his eyes and pressed into the touch, hoping Light wouldn't pull away.

Light massaged him thru the rough denim, which wasn't enough, but made him thrust and groan in frustration. L reached down to undo his jeans already, but Light swatted his hand away.

"No. Lie still."

L put his hand away and glared.

"I was being still for you." Light reasoned. "But, you don't mind me doing this, do you?" Light undid his jeans, his hand hovering over the hardness in the underwear.

L didn't mind at all, his mind supplying images of Light's fingers around him.

"Don't stop." L said, hoping it came off as a demand.

He felt Light stripping him, and then Light's fingers were tracing his erection and he moaned, struggling to keep still and not pin Light down and have his way with him. Light seemed to be completely unconcerned about that, because he was taking his sweet time teasing and caressing and running the back of his fingers over the side of L's lenght. L squirmed and moaned when fingers started dancing around the tip, tracing circles and brushing the slit. Light was literally playing with him.

It soon became apparent that was all he was planning to do, he was taking delight in making him squirm and thrust up in vain, because Light removed his fingers specifically not to add friction for that.

"Light—" L growled with frustration, he was being pushed to the end of his patience.

"What is it?"

"Stop testing me and—"

"You want an omega to make you come?" Light teased him, and finally wrapped his fingers around him, indicating the arrival of pleasure, but he didn't move, and instead waited for L to reply.

"Yes." L managed, giving in.

Light finally stroked him properly, his fingers twisting on the upstroke, thumb digging into the tip. L gasped with pleasure and came within seconds, last thing he felt were fingers playing and pressing into his balls and he couldn't hold it anymore.

L melted down into the sheets, panting as he came down from his orgasm. He didn't even notice Light stripping and moving on top of him, until he realized a half-naked Light was sitting on his chest, looking down at him with a lustful grin.

"That's not how I imagined this." L protested, watching him lean closer, Light's cock almost in reach of his mouth. God, the smell of it. L already wanted to taste it.

"This position will work just fine." Light said, gliding forward, pushing his hands in L's hair.

Light was really going to do this, he was going to have L suck him of while practically sitting on his face, and he expected L to just go with it, and... he was going to get that.

"You are definitely Kira." L said, looking sharply at Light's eyes.

"Shut up." Light said and pushed his fingers to keep L's mouth wide open, then eased himself inside slowly, sighing with pleasure.

L closed his eyes and felt dizzy, he had almost no control over it this way, Light was hot and hard and wet in his mouth and L wanted to close his mouth and suck, but Light kept his fingers in, rubbed himself all over L's tongue, then pushed deeper.

L could feel himself drooling as Light finally withdrew his fingers, and he quickly closed his mouth and sucked, gliding his tongue over the underside. He glanced up just in time to see Light arch back with pleasure with a smile on his lips, he looked down at L the next second, with a weird fondness and satisfaction, and L closed his eyes and moaned. Light didn't push too deep, didn't try to force in more than what was comfortable, all he did were shallow thrusts, he was likely just enjoying the feeling of sitting on top of L, having his mouth closed and willing around his cock. L opened his mouth just to get air, and Light stroked his messy cheek and paused, until L started sucking and licking him again.

This feels good... L thought watching Light arch back and moan, his hips now moving with urgency, desire pulsing in L's mouth.

"Ah.. ah-! L—" Light trembled and tugged on L's hair, getting undone and ravaged just by little sucking movements of L's mouth, he looked divine, his skin covered with light layer of sweat, mouth half opened and letting out guttural noises of pleasure.

L swallowed around him and felt him vibrate, Light was so close, he was whimpering something that sounded like L's name again, and then he proceeded to push deeper, and make delectable little cries as he came.

He also made a complete mess of L's mouth.

L waited for him to pull away, but he wasn't ready for the next lustful look Light gave him. L didn't bother to swallow, and instead merely let it drip out of his mouth, and apparently Light had a thing for it. Or, it was a humiliation thing. L couldn't decide, and wiped himself off with his shirt, making sure to maintain a neutral face expression.

Light stared at him still, as if deciding whether he wanted to kiss him or not, then pulled away, and started putting his pants back on. L kept lying down, still needing to process what had just transpired.

One thing was for sure... Yagami Light was _not_ faking his orgasms.


	5. Chapter 5

Light Yagami did not fall asleep after that. He was hiding his face in the pillow so L wouldn't be able to see how red his face was. He had not, in fact, planned for things to get this far. And Light Yagami didn't like when things didn't go according to his plans.

At the beginning, it was about making L suffer, because if Light had to struggle with constant sexual frustrations, why wouldn't L? And even though he detested being an omega, it didn't mean he wouldn't use it to his advantage. It was working too, he could swear L was at the brink of breaking down and assaulting him, which he could then report, and finally be free of the gremlin.

L, suprisingly, didn't force himself on Light, in fact, he seemed damn determined not to touch him without permission. Light almost started feeling bad about throwing his scent around so much, but then decided to further test this theory of L being a respectful alpha. Or maybe, it was L that started smelling so good, so much like pleasure and sugar and desire that Light couldn't resist trying out his touch? No, it was part of the plan to make L lose it. Except, it wasn't L alone who got lost in it.

Light had then decided to abandon the plan, stay away, accuse L of being rough and tell him to fuck off. Wrapping around L in his sleep was a fluke, it would only ever work in L's favour. And then, after the massage, and having L touch him again, it was no good anymore. Light's instincts started reaching for L, feeling comfortable in his hold. Light wasn't feeling comfortable around anyone, why then this disgraceful candy eating threatening bastard, who had him handcuffed?

And then, L just offers him a blowjob! Light knew L wasn't seriously expecting one in return, it was a bluff, it almost sounded like he really wanted to, even offered anything in return. That was suspicious and unwarranted behaviour, and L must have wanted to draw something out of Light, some more proof or incriminating behaviour.

Light knew exactly how L was thinking, and he knew that if he ever showed his true sexual desires, L would go and clock him as Kira who killed people as a personal revenge for being an unsatisfied omega. It was exactly why he shouldn't have gone with L's requests. Light was an omega, but his sexual desires went further than that. He didn't crave simply being submissive and passive, he didn't mind getting pampered, but instead of just taking a role of an omega, he wanted the role of an alpha, too. Light would prefer if there were no roles, so he could both give and take whatever he desired. It was inconvenient, because omegas weren't supposed to take, they were not seen as dominant or even supposed to have desires other than pleasing the alphas. And Light would never allow this, he would only ever let someone touch him so intimately, if Light was doing it to them too.

L would take this knowledge as one more step to proving Light was Kira, and it was pissing Light off. So what if he had some domineering tendencies? Surely there were hundreds of non-submissive omegas out there! It didn't mean Light was about to become homocidal, he was merely sexually frustrated because it was unlikely he'd find an alpha who would want to get fucked.

Except now, L seemed to give in a little. He let Light play with him, obediently lied down, even let Light sit on his face and fuck it like that... Light felt his face warm up remembering it. He almost fucking kissed the bastard afterwards. It was last second he remembered who they were, and why he hated the man. The worst thing was, Light was now having trouble controlling his own desires. He couldn't stop thinking of L, and all other things L would possibly let him do?

He wondered what was L feeling, sucking him off like that? L's expression was carefully crafted as neutral, but Light could see his pupils blowing up whenever he caught the sight of Light, movements of his mouth were eager, hungry for Light. Was it just because Light, as an omega, tasted good? Or it was a scheme to get to him? But Light was careful, up to the point where L offered him _anything_ , he didn't show any un-omega behaviour. L couldn't have known.

Light will simply have to backtrack, and give L something that would make Light look like a simple omega again. He searched for possibilities, a touch he could tolerate L having on him. After getting sucked off, it wouldn't be such a big deal to allow L to give him a handjob. His brain supplied him with additional ideas of letting L open him up with his tongue as a followup to the blowjob, and he dug his fingers into the pillow, angry with himself. He _wasn't_ going to let L do that. _It could be kinda, like worshipping, if he sat on L's face again? NO_. Light shook his head, distressed. What was L doing to him, that he was imagining scenarios he would have never tolerated before? If L wanted something again, Light would only agree to L's hands, and nothing more. And, it was only for the sake of throwing him off. Light wasn't eager to get into more sexual contact with L. It didn't make him happy to be fucking the detective's face.

*

"Light-kun, you look very happy today! Did something nice happen?" Matsuda was commenting while Light was taking his morning coffee.

"Not at all, Matsuda-san. We're still getting nowhere in this investigation. Maybe you should focus on work instead?" _Who gave you the right to comment on my mood, you lowgrade simpleton._

"Haha, don't be like that, Light-kun!" Matsuda complained.

Light ignored him, and focused on L, trying to figure out if he was listening in. Normally he would, but this morning he was busy typing something on his computer. Light leaned into the table and watched him type.

_Just look at him. Typing with two fingers. Bent over that keyboard like a frog. Disgraceful. He's going to take hours like this. What kind of shit is he typing anyway? Is he not thinking about what we did last night? Or, did he get what he wanted, and now he's all up on me being kira again?_

Light decided not to dwell on it, and turned to his chair to read the news.

*

"Light-kun, would you fill out this please?"

L had printed out a few papers, clamped them together and handed them off to Light.

Light took them and started reading. It only took few lines before he was seeing red.

_L can go die in a ditch._

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell is with this survey?" Light demanded, throwing the papers on the desk.

"What about it troubles you, Light-kun?" L responded drinking coffee.

"What kind of questions are these? 'Is your inability to hold a powerful position at the forefront of society giving you frequent homocidal urges? Do you consider murder to be a means for acquiring power and control?'" Light read out loud from the clamped papers. "You expect me to fill this out?"

"Don't mind the questions, Light-kun. I sent these out to be filled by every omega, for statistical purposes."

"Don't lie to me, Ryuuzaki! I was sitting right there, I saw you type those out, then you printed one single document once and handed it to me!"

"So, I was discovered. I wanted Light-kun to be the first omega to fill this out, as a reference."

"Cut it out, you can't use this to prove that I'm Kira!"

"It's not personal, I'm merely researching the statistical likelyhood of Kira being an omega."

Light glared at him, almost ready to punch him, but then he just snapped "Fine!" and turned away to write a giant 'Fuck you L' in red over the papers.

He heard L sigh when he read it. _Serves him right. He can go find someone else to accuse of being Kira now. And I am not sleeping with him tonight. I don't care if he smells good_.

Light was seething that night when he still had to sleep next to him. L must have smelled it, because he stood still next to the bed instead of joining in.

"Light-kun... I don't think you'll be able to sleep with this amount of rage coming off of you." L said.

That immediately made it worse. He wanted to punch L so badly in his stupid, idiot face. He was already walking towards him to do just that, but L realized it and backed away, with a sheepish smile.

"Now, Light, you can't be angry at me for doing my job."

"Job my ass! You were using intimate knowledge of me to accuse me! How the hell do you think that feels!?"

L took a moment to think about it.

"That would feel horrible." L proclaimed. "I'm sorry, Light."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Light turned away, still angry.

"Is there anything else I might offer you?"

Light felt stung by this. _Yes_ , he thought, _you could let me off of these handcuffs, then let me beat you up, then never speak to me again._

"Just fuck off, Ryuuzaki."

"Alright." L wormed himself into bed and turned away from Light. Light figured this meant L would leave him alone for now, and went to take his place as far away from L as possible on the bed.

 _To think I thought I could trust him with something..._ Light thought to himself angrily.

L was right about one thing; it was hard to sleep this angry. He was tense and vibrating with angry energy all the way deep in his bones. He should have picked a fight with Ryuuzaki.

After a few hours, he turned and took a glance of L's side of the bed. L was staring at the ceiling. He looked serious, lost in thoughts.

 _Maybe I can still punch him,_ Light contemplated.

"I've never done something like that before." L was speaking, quietly. But it was meant for Light to hear.

"I didn't think I'd like it so much." L continued, and Light felt his anger falter before the rush of recognition.

_L just confessed he liked having Light in his mouth._

"Is that why you immediately went and used it against me?"

"Maybe. I was losing control over the situation. I knew if I got Light-kun angry, he wouldn't be able to play me so easily." L confessed.

"But now you're too angry to even look at me. And you can't sleep." L added.

"So what do you want now?"

"I'm trying to apologize, Light." L looked at him, finally. "I don't think you're Kira because of what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, you only have a mountain of other evidence." Light sneered.

"That's right." L replied neutrally.

Light pulled abruptly on the chain, tugging L to the center of the bed. L reacted with alarm, trying to hold onto the sheets, but before he managed to do anything, Light was on top of him, staring at his shocked face.

"Are you going to punch me again?" L asked.

"I'm considering it." Light glared. He slid his hand in L's hair, and tugged, causing L to tilt his head to the side.

"Ow."

"Shut it."

Light closed his eyes and laid himself on top of L. He placed his neck to the side of L's, so that their heads were right next to each other, their scent glands all but touching. He was immediately overwhelmed with L's soothing scent, he could tell L was doing it on purpose, it wasn't as sweet, more of a deep and familiar, like a tea scent. L's body was warm against his, breathing getting slower as L was still recovering from the physical shock.

"You are a huge bastard and I hate you." Light murmured, feeling his body relax on top of L's.

L didn't reply, only slid a hand in Light's hair, stroking it. Light made a noise.

They were laying in silence, only feeling each other's slow breathing. Light's body went pliant, he was ready to fall asleep like this.

"I can't sleep like this, Light-kun." L's voice was muttering.

"I don't care."

It was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

L was taken aback by the enormity of Light's anger. The smell Light was spreading around the room was suffocating, charred and black, it was invasive and repulsed at the same time.

L's plan backfired. He was definitely not in control of this situation, and it was getting more unfavorable by the second. Light's tension was infectious, even though he wasn't moving, L knew he wasn't asleep. L had never felt him as tense as this.

Having a huge burst of rage would fit Kira's profile.. would it not? Yet, Light wasn't even trying to hide it, he didn't care if he was clocked as Kira for this. He was more angry than worried about getting caught. It was unlike Kira to not care about being caught.

That meant he probably, actually, hurt Light. After getting intimate moments from him. And Light was mad for a reason this time. L would have to apologize to him.

It wasn't easy. Light seemed to want to attack him for it immediately. And yet, he only pulled him close, tugged his hair, and fell asleep on top of him. The apologetic, soothing scent L was giving out was calming the omega rapidly, or was it that he was feeling L's heartbeats? Tension vanished with Light's sleepy insults and the usual ignorance for L's predicament.

L waited until Light was deeply in his sleep, before placing his hands on the omega's hips. He was so warm, his weight not enough to be a bother for L. Body contact felt nice. Light smelled good again. L dozed off a few times, but decided to keep it a secret. Rest of the time, he listened to Light breathe. Hopefully he'd be in a better mood in the morning.

*

Light stirred awake. L's hands were still tentatively placed on Light's hips.

"Good morning, Light-kun." L greeted him.

"I'm not in the mood." Light muttered.

"Mood for what?" L asked.

"Whatever game you're trying to play." Light pushed himself up, and examined at L quizically.

"Did you sleep at all?" Light asked.

"I told you, I can't sleep like this." L lied.

"What were you doing all night?" Light's eyes narrowed.

"I was having innapropriate sexual fantasies." L said.

"Great." Light grabbed both of L's hands and got them off of himself.

"I didn't say they were about you." L started.

Light didn't grace him with a response and distangled himself from L's body.

"You're still mad?" L asked.

"What do you expect, a good morning kiss? Get up."

"I didn't expect to be completely out of your good graces."

"You were never in my—you know what, if you don't get up I will drag you to the bathroom and drown you in the tub."

"Kira would-"

"Get up!"

So, he wasn't in a better mood.

L got up, showered, offered Light some of his sweets, and spent the rest of the day sulking when Light rejected it. Later in the day, Light resumed his regular, polite ignorance of L, which was an improvement.

In the evening, Light had started to smell good. L suspected Light did this on purpose, but there was no good way of confirming it, except for blatantly asking if Light was throwing pheromones at him every time he wanted sex. It did, however, work. L wondered what his next move was going to be.

Light didn't seem to be making any moves. He was reading a pretentious book in bed, ignoring both L and the increasing sexual tension between them.

_Oh, come on. He has to be frustrated._

L decided to respond with his own scent, it was easier than poking into Light in any direct way.

Light turned to look at him, and gave him a bored once-over.

"You said you lost control last time, what about it bothered you? I did exactly what you asked me for." Light said without any preamble.

"It is technically true..." L paused. "But it did happen differently than I imagined it."

_I liked it way more than I was supposed to._

"And it was a problem, why?" Light asked.

L took a moment.

"It felt as if no matter what was going on, it was only happening on Light's terms. It became clear I was allowed very little say in the matter." L said.

It was Light's moment to think about it.

"Alright." Light said, surprisingly. "What would you like to do, Ryuuzaki?"

L eyed him cautiously, his brain supplying many images of what he would like to do to Light.

"Is this a trap?" L asked.

Light laughed.

"Don't be paranoid, I'm being courteous and giving you a say."

_He is in a too good mood for this to be real_ , L thought.

"Then, I would like Light to be naked for the night, and to be allowed to see and touch any part of him with my fingers and tongue."

Light didn't even blink.

"There are limits, and conditions for something like that."

_Here we go._

"If I were to catch a cold during the night, it would create trouble for the investigation. So I will not sleep naked, unless you have a way to keep me warm the entire time. Secondly, you are not allowed to touch my butt, you can have the rest."

"In exchange for what?" L asked skeptically.

"Well, you have to offer the same. It's only fair." Light proposed.

L thought about it.

"And you want this?" L asked.

Light eyed him with a scoff. "Are you going to let me off the handcuffs?"

"No."

"Then strip."

It was almost as if Light was saying 'if you're going to keep me here, be prepared to service me sexually'. Well, L could live with that. He got up, pulling Light with him as he walked towards the wall.

"Where are you going?" Light snapped.

"Turning on the heating." L turned a small dial. "So we don't catch a cold."

Somehow, it didn't take long for L to find himself naked, with his knees on the floor, his mouth wrapped around Light's erection, while Light sat on the bed, moaning and spurring him on. L felt dizzy again, unsure how he found himself in this situation, but the smell of Light's arousal rendered him drunk and the taste made him drool for more. Light was keeping still, not pushing him to go faster. Every time L moaned around him, Light would make another small noise of surprise and tug on L's hair so subtly, L wondered if he was fighting not to push him. He was, however, grateful, because as much as he needed this, being pushed by Light would never end well for both.

L used his new permission of touch to roam his fingers over Light's body, he was mercilessly digging into his thighs and traced fingers over his balls and felt how soft were the back of his knees. All while slowly swallowing, sucking and sinking on the cock in his mouth. The omega was trembling and gasping from the pleasure of it, L could feel him falling apart on the bed, every time he chanced a glance Light was arching back and throwing his head to the side.

L made a pause to trace long licks over the length, then pushed his tongue firmly into the slit and watched Light shiver and gasp.

"L, L, ah-" Light was moaning, and L swallowed him again, closing his eyes and finding himself dazed and absorbed by this.

Light's noises started getting desperate as L sucked him in deeper, and dug fingers in the trembling thighs a little rougher, and L could feel him vibrate in his mouth, his voice pleading with L's name on his lips. Light came with a cry, holding himself on L's hair as if it was the only thing he could hold onto. He was still trembling when L rose up to watch him come down from the orgasm, but this time Light pulled him in and kissed him senseless.

L only felt a moment of surprise before he was sinking into bliss of being given affection from the desired omega. Light tasted so good, his entire body was spent and limp and yet he was pressing naked L against himself as if couldn't get enough. His kissing only was enough for L to feel unbalanced and high on pleasure, but then Light broke away, looking at him dazed.

"I want to.. try it too." Light hummed and then resumed with the heated kissing.

L assumed he heard that wrong but engaged with kissing just the same.

"Try—what?" L murmured back, thumbs skimming over Light's scent glands to see him moan again.

"Come here." Light grabbed his shoulders and laid him down on the bed. "Stay still, or it's over." He warned.

L watched with a note of disbelief as Light spread L's legs, positioned himself in between, and then scrutinized L's erection as if he was contemplating if it was good enough. That's not it, L realized as he sensed a wave of anxiety in Light's scent. Light was nervous. He hadn't done this before.

"Light?" L said.

"Don't talk." Light ordered, and L decided to lay back and let Light figure it out.

First, Light only wrapped his fingers around L, and L didn't complain, only licked his lips and enjoyed the contact. Light would give him a warning scowl every time he looked down to see what Light was doing, so he stopped checking.

And then, he felt lips, kissing and nipping around the head, and his heartbeat increased tenfold. He couldn't resist glancing down to see Light extend his tongue and play around the tip, the contact was minimal, but it gave L goosebumps.

"Ah-!" L gasped when Light started pressing his tongue more firmly, his legs already felt weak, what was Light doing to him? "Light-!"

Light took even longer teasing him this time, but L didn't care, other than the danger of coming before Light would even take him in his mouth, nothing else was a concern. He wanted Light to stay right where he was for as long as possible.

Light figured out how to make L tremble and trash his head around by stroking him fast and pushing his tongue into the slit. Then, he paused, opened his mouth and finally swallowed the head, licked it in his mouth, then sank down. L was shaking with the effort not to thrust.

But Light pulled away.

"Don't stop, don't stop—" L begged, and Light laughed at him sheepishly.

"My neck hurts. Sit on the edge of the bed." Light said, and offered his hand to help.

L took it, feverish to get there as soon as possible, Light forced him to lean back, so he wouldn't get a too good of a view, and then L was swallowed by the pleasure that was wet heat of Light's mouth. He would go hoarse from moaning, but he couldn't stop; Light was making small noises every time he managed to swallow him deeper, as if he liked it, as if he was enjoying it too. _This had to be a divine way to feel_ , L soon forgot where he stopped and pleasure began, heat was spilling thru his entire body, his fingers shook where he held the sheets. Number of imprints of Light's fingers on L's body only kept increasing as L was getting overwhelmed by it all, too close, too entranced to hold back.

He managed a warning cry of Light's name, and Light moaned back at him, it sounded like a yes, it as all L needed to come undone in Light's mouth.

L was still seeing white, while Light was already climbing in the bed next to him. L tried to get a glimpse of his face as soon as he could, and Light looked flushed, but overly satisfied. They were both still breathless as Light pulled a cover over them, and true to his promise, snuggled up to L naked.

_God, I never want to make him mad again_ , L thought as he drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry to say, but this is pure filth

L figured out afterwards, that if he wanted to keep having Light, he'd have to let Light have his way at least halfway, and then Light might get relax enough to give in to his urges, which L now realized Light had many of. Light was constantly hiding his desires, and L wanted to lure them out, even if it meant conceding a little and letting Light get away with being an irritating, childish brat the entire day. The frustrations seemed to melt at night.

They kept acting the same as usual during the investigation; L would sulk, Light would take jabs at him for being a useless detective, L would threaten confinement, Light would declare he already was being 'tortured' by having to see L sulking like that. L would throw a sweet at his head and Light would catch it and give it to a random member of the investigation, criticizing L for wasting food.

But at night, Light would allow himself to be stripped and touched, as long as L never mentioned his dynamics as an omega, or touched him in a way Light didn't like. Light had many preferences; he wouldn't allow L to get behind him, or to be on top of him, or to get anywhere close to his behind. L wondered if this was merely a lack of trust, or a serious disposition to never engage in any sexual acts that involve his ass. He figured it was safer not to ask, but wait and see. Or maybe, tease.

Light was seemingly ignoring him and hiding his face behind a book, but he smelled delectable. It meant L was to make a first move today.

L got closer on the bed, without getting any reactions, and then wrapped himself against Light's side, arm and leg sliding over Light's body to keep him in the embrace.

"I want to cuddle, Light-kun." L said in his bored, matter-of-fact voice.

Light jumped a little at the contact and gasped as if he didn't see L coming at all. L realized his face was flushed before he managed to hide himself back behind a book. He turned his back to L but didn't attempt to break free from the embrace.

"What is it, Light-kun? Hiding something?" L smiled creepily and reached his hand to touch Light's crotch, at which Light growled at him and squirmed to grab a hold of L's wandering hand and hold it down.

"Don't be shy, Light-kun, tell me what you were imagining." L kissed his ear, enjoying the embarrassed display.

"I wasn't... just stay still, pervert." Light said, his cheeks still red as he finally put his book away and engaged in L's taunts.

"You can't it hide from me, you were having a fantasy, and you're embarassed to admit it." L said.

Light turned to face him and kissed him to shut him up. L didn't have a problem with that, but soon found himself pressed into the bed with Light on top of him, pinning him down with his body. It continued with Light sliding a hand under L's shirt, brushing stomach and sides, then teasing a nipple until L broke the kiss in order to moan.

"I want to make you come with my fingers inside you." Light murmured.

L opened his eyes.

"That's not what you were imagining." L commented and looked away, biting his thumb.

"Wait, are you saying..." L pierced Light's eyes with his own. "If I let you do it to me, you will in return, have me do it to you?"

He watched Light's face heat up.

"That's what you were imagining!" L realized. "You were thinking of how good it would feel with my fingers inside of you, spreading you out. Or, were you thinking of taking it further? Were you imagining how it would feel to be spread on the bed, with my tounge opening you-"

Light pressed a hand to L's mouth to stop him from saying further, his face an angry blaze. "Don't even hope."

L stilled, and watched him expectantly.

Light scrutinized him, then sighed.

"Yes, if you let me... I'll let you do it too." Light gave in. He removed his hand from L's mouth.

"Maybe we should have you go first?" L suggested.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Light scowled.

"I would." L agreed.

"The thing is, I don't trust you to do it if you don't know how it feels."

L thought about that.

"So only way you will trust me with it, is if I experience it for myself?"

"Yes."

L sighed. "Very well. You can have my body, Light." L said.

"Don't talk like that." Light said, scowling again.

"But I will have yours too."

"You will not—" Light protested and shut his mouth again.

"If you don't behave, I'm calling the whole thing off."

L considered him, and decided that maybe it's the wrong moment to criticize Light for his lack of humor. There were bigger battles to be won.

Light removed his hand, and L only watched him hungrily.

"You've ruined my mood with your cheesy jokes." Light complained.

"You could sit on my face again, that would help." L offered.

Light blushed slightly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Light asked.

"Not at all." L said.

"Fine, then." Light accepted.

Light sat up, and L reached to undo his pants. Light let him, and quickly peeled off his clothing, until his lower half was naked and he was sitting on top of still fully clothed L. He sat closer to L's mouth, excitement visible on his face.

"Am I allowed to use my hands?" L asked.

"Yes." Light allowed, so L pulled him in closer and wrapped his hands around Light's thighs.

Light was now close enough for L to dart his tongue out and tease with small licks. Light only allowed it for few moments, before he ordered L to open his mouth, to which L obliged.

L started sucking the second Light's head was inside, earning a moan and Light pinning his head down by his hair again. It was almost overwhelming, to have Light surround his senses so completely. He smelled and tasted delicious, hands in his hair were tugging just gently enough to feel good, his skin was sensitive and he was getting hard fast in L's mouth fast. He was barely pushing inside, L couldn't move to take him further in, but he assumed Light didn't want to come just yet, so he only licked and sucked any part available to him. His fingers were tracing and digging in Light's thighs and Light seemed to love it, he was making small noises that L recognized as approval.

"L- uh, I think—" Light said, and L understood what he meant. _It was going to be hard to pull out after this_. L made a noise indicating that he didn't care, and closed his lips tightly around Light's cock, trying to suck it in deeper.

"L, dammit-" Light cursed him and moved a hand from L's hair to trace his lips, prompting L to open his mouth. L closed his eyes, feeling a trail of saliva leaving his mouth as Light eased himself deeper inside, slowly, giving L a chance to use his tongue on every inch of him.

"You asked for this." Light said as he thrust in only a little bit, and L moaned and nodded his head only as much as he could being pinned down like this. Then went back to sucking as hard as he could, making Light keen with pleasure. Light began losing his composure every time L's hands rubbed the insides of his thighs, L's tongue pressed just a little strong against the sensitive skin, or L made an abandoned noise of pleasure from having Light's cock so gently sliding into his hungry mouth.

"Fuck." Light swore, and L opened his eyes to see Light dazed and hungry with lust, watching L swallow him while being pinned down was obviously doing things to him so L closed his eyes and moaned again, feeling Light tremble with desire on top of him. He kept moaning continuously, feeling Light pulse in his mouth; he couldn't have been far, he was losing control over his thrust and made them faster, but shallow, making L reach for more. Light finally stopped pinning him down and instead traced his cheeks wantonly, and L leaned forward, swallowing Light more than he'd been allowed. Light shouted, shivered, and came in L's mouth with a cry, arching back and falling apart with pleasure.

L watched him, still sucking gently even with the mess running out of his mouth. Light pulled away, regaining his breath slowly as he caught the sight of L's face and stared, pleasure evident on him.

"Fine... you can go first." Light muttered. "But if you do it badly, I am never ever letting you do this again."

L stared, and wiped his face quickly with his shirt.

"Light-kun has gained trust in me?" L asked, pushing himself up eagerly.

"No." Light disagreed.

L looked at him.

"You want it so badly now you don't even care."

He knew he was right, because of the color of Light's cheeks, even if Light scowled at him and asked him if he wants to call this off or get to it already.

He got to it.

He stripped Light's shirt away, and had him lie down. Light was still dazed and flushed, he let L do as he pleased. L found it very endearing, and devoted himself to kissing and nipping Light's chest, until he had Light moaning under the gentle teasing of his nipples. Light gripped his fingers around the sheets and held tighter as L was moving down his body, fingers massaging his thighs and spreading them out. Light whined when L spread his legs, and L leaned forward to kiss him reassuringly.

L's mind was a mess, his fingers were shaking in excitement and he hoped Light wouldn't notice. When he leaned down to kiss him, L's heart was beating so loud, Light must have heard it thru his skin. Light held onto him, and then nodded absently, and let his hands fall back onto the sheets.

L migrated back between Light's legs, gently teased his cock that was already looking aroused, then propped Light to lift his butt enough to put a pillow underneath. Light obliged, already hiding his face with his arms so L wouldn't see how embarassed he was. It was no good, L could already tell by the shivering of Light's thighs.

Even though Light was an omega, L didn't know if he would be wet already, or how wet he would be, but when he finally propped Light's knees up to get a good look, he was greeted with a lewd display of Light's opening and rim, covered in glistening slick, twitching to be touched. L's mouth went dry, Light's lubrication smelled so good, he wanted to lean down and taste it, but couldn't risk Light's wrath for doing so.

"You're perfect." L said silently, feeling Light relax slightly after hearing that. L decided to move slow, even though he wanted nothing less but to take and open Light up until he was incoherent.

Instead, he traced his fingers down Light's thighs, then down his rim, touching only with fingertips, and Light moaned wantonly and pushed; he wanted this so bad L got goosebumps watching him. L rewarded him with pressing gentle circles into the muscles of his entrance, they were already so wet and relaxed, L knew he could press right in and there would be no resistance at all. He took the time teasing and prepairing Light still, not wanting to do it too fast, and enjoyed Lights subtle pushes and shivers, his muscles covered with sensitive nerves that made his entrance twitch and get even more wet. L had to bite his cheek to stop himself from licking it.

"L—" Light said in a strangled, overwhelmed voice, and L figured it was too much already and Light couldn't take it. He nudged the opening slightly, earning an approving moan, then pushed slowly, carefully, breaching inside. Light immediately clenched around the finger, tensing up and whining, L waited until the wet muscles released him, and slowly pushed deeper in. It was exstatic.

Light was so heated up and wet inside, his slick was dripping down L's hand already, and he kept twitching and clenching inside, almost as if he was trying to draw L in. L could barely take it, he held his own hand to stop the shaking, and wiggled his finger inside slowly, feeling out the tight wet walls of Light's insides, losing his breath over how hot and wet and active they were. Light was tensing and relaxing and making little noises that were setting L on fire.

L set into slow thrusting, making sure to pause every time Light wished to clench around him, and he felt Light's body relax, his little entrance opening up, letting L push in as far as he pleased. Light made an impatient noise, and L joined another finger at the entrance, nervous. He nudged two in slowly, knowing it would hurt to push too fast. Light winced slightly when they both reached inside, kept them clenched still, then relaxed, and allowed himself to be opened up wider.

L barely noticed he was drooling while doing this, Light's body was allowing him deep in and he could feel every bit of tightness and heat it offered, he was delirious from just imagining pushing his tongue, or his cock inside, he was so hard already, but Light too, was leaking, his hips undulating restlessly into L's finger, as if he was trying to fuck himself on them. L imagined Light doing just that and bit into his hand to not make a sound. Light's insides were wet and opened enough for L to go a little faster, and he spread his fingers apart, wanting to feel how far he could stretch, if both would get developed in the silky heat of Light's insides, and not only they did but Light whimpered and keened, shivering on the bed.

"Shh." L whispered, attempting to soothe, but then he curled his finger inside and thrusted them gently in different angles, looking for all sensitive spots he could find inside of Light.

He knew he found the right one when Light cried out and arched into his hold, fingers scratching over the sheets desperately. L straightened his fingers again, giving Light a moment to gasp for air and collect whatever was left of his composure. Then, he went back to give the same spot a gentle, teasing massage.

"Aahh- ah, ah, L, ah—!" Light was moaning incoherently, trashing on the bed, thrusting in L's fingers even as his legs were shaking, his body covered in a shine of sweat.

_I could do this forever,_ L thought watching Light overwhelmed with pleasure, wanting L inside him so badly he forgot how to form words.

"Ah, ple- ah, L, I—I can't-" Light was almost pleading, and L realized he would do anything for him in that moment. Pleasure was running high in both of them, L didn't think he would hold out much longer either. His thrusts inside of Light became firm, rythmic and they circled and teased the sweet spot inside every time, making Light gasp and almost beg for more, and L provided it. He leaned forward and took Light's leaking cock inside of his mouth again, moaning when Light thrust forward without control, and came spectacularly, clenching and pulsing around every thrust of L's fingers inside.

L forgot his own name afterwards, he licked Light clean this time, then withdrew his fingers from Light's entrance carefully, and brought them to his mouth. He didn't check if Light was out of it enough to not see, he undid his pants and quickly grabbed a hold of his own erection, which was red and straining with want. It only took moments, he came sucking on his own fingers, tasting Light's delicious slick and jerking himself off. Then he snuggled up to naked, barely coherent Light, who looked as if he was seconds from falling asleep. It didn't even take seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Light didn't look at him much the next day. L could imagine why that was. It was a rather sweet display of vulnerability and pleasure Light gave him yesterday, and L was fairly dazed himself, re-playing it in his mind. They ended up avoiding each other to the point of the investigation team asking if they had another fight; they both confirmed it, and were careful not to look at each other's eyes.

L knew Light would expect the same of L today, and even if he wasn't a huge fan of the idea, watching Light made him curious. He spent a little time researching on his laptop whether alpha and omega male physiology were the same; he found out they were quite similar, even though it wasn't common knowledge, he too had a sweet spot. Light seemed to enjoy himself a lot when L massaged it, L could imagine it would feel good. It would be considered mildly disgraceful for an alpha to be fingered, but... none of the other things he did with Light were very alpha-like at all. He barely felt as if there were different roles for the two, they were just L and Light, doing whatever Light wanted them to. And often, it was what L wanted as well.

Light did start subtly glancing at L toward the end of the day, in his nonchalant way, as if he was merely bored, but he smelled nervous. L found he wasn't that nervous, it was unlikely Light would actually hurt him after all that, and he wondered what else Light would want to do afterwards. Maybe something fun. Light did fun things when sexually pleased.

L could feel Light's nervousness reaching its peak when they entered the bedroom. He was about to turn to him and reassure him that he wouldn't back out, when Light turned around abruptly.

"I think we should talk about this." Light said seriously. 

L was taken aback. _About what exactly?_

L sat down on the bed to ease the tension.

"I'm listening." L said, looking at Light. _Quickest way to find out._

"About yesterday, I know I said I wouldn't trust you, but, you did okay, I mean, you weren't horrible—"

"Thank you, Light-kun." L said. _You weren't horrible is about the closest to a compliment I'll ever get from him._

"So, I need to know, do you want me to do it?" Light asked.

"To do what?"

Light sighed in exasperation.

"To finger your ass, dumbass."

"Not if you address me in that way." L acted offended.

"I'm being serious here!" Light said.

"I can tell, you almost gave me a heart attack when you said you 'wanted to talk'. That sort of language shouldn't be thrown around for inconsequent matters." L complained.

Light just stared at him, waiting.

"Relax, I don't mind if you do it. I did have some reservations about it yesterday, but after seeing you enjoy it so much, I figured it can't be that bad." L said.

Light sat down, on the other side of the bed.

"Things like that don't work out if you're not in the mood for it." Light said in a thoughtful tone. "I only enjoyed it yesterday because.. well, I really wanted it at that moment."

"So you're now worried it wont work out?" L asked.

"It wouldn't feel good if you forced yourself into it." Light said.

"Are you worried you're forcing me?" L asked, entertained.

"Think about it, if you let me just because you said you would, and it feels bad because you're not really into it, you're unlikely to let it happen a second time."

L thought about it. "That's true."

"And you're even less likely to want to take it further."

"Also true."

L raised his finger. "Ah! I see what Light-kun is worried about."

"The detective figures it out." Light said mockingly.

"Light-kun sure thinks far ahead." L commented.

"One should think at least this far ahead." Light nodded to himself. "Which reminds me. About yesterday, I have a few complaints." Light continued.

_Of course he does._

"There's more, on top of me not being horrible?" L asked.

"Of course." Light crossed his legs importantly. "I wouldn't have picked that position, you did that when I was in a vulnerable state of mind—"

"After I invited you to sit on my face and you accepted, yes." L recounted. "Maybe you should specify your preferred position for it, and we could go again?" L asked hopefully.

"Secondly, I did not say you could taste, and I saw what you did afterwards."

"I was in a vulnerable state of mind." L rebutted. _If he thinks he can stop me from licking my own fingers.._

"Do you like coming with fingers in your mouth, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked.

L thought about it.

"If they taste like you." L replied.

Light eyed him with interest. "You do look like you'd be filthy like that. I think I know how we could get you in the mood. Lie down on your stomach."

"Oh, so we're proceeding with it?" L asked.

Light gave him a 'get to it already' look, so L decided to listen. He wasn't asked to strip, so he just splayed himself down on the bed, face down.

He could hear Light fumbling around the drawers, then climbing on the bed. He laid himself down on top of L, making him a cozy middle of a bed-L-Light sandwich. L liked Light's weight on top of him, and when Light lowered his head so it was next to L's, and lightly brushed their scent glands together, he liked it even better.

"That's going to get me in the mood for lots of other things, Light-kun." L declared.

"I know that." Light said, and slid a hand up L's shirt, his fingers brushing over L's sides.

"That feels good." L murmured into sheets.

"Good." Light proceeded with it. He brushed the entirety of L's back with slow, lazy strokes, until L got completely relaxed underneath him, and turned his head to the side to rest it on the pillow.

_Light can be nice, sometimes_ , L thought.

It seemed to be just what Light wanted, because he started nipping and licking the top of L's ear playfully, slid a hand into his hair, and lightly kissed his scent glands, making L shiver. It felt good, Light's sweet scent had L in a daze, his weight held him pressed into the matress just so, the small touches felt affectionate.

"I bet I can tell what kind of fantasies you have about me." Light whispered to L's ear.

L resisted the urge to smile, Light on top of him, whispering in his ear was just sweeter than he had expected.

"Can you?" L asked.

"I bet you imagine me naked and bent over furniture all the time."

L licked his lips. It was true.

"Am I right?"

"Hm, yeah." L said.

"I thought as much. And since you're a pervert, I bet you imagine me spreading myself out for you, all wet and spread out and dripping with slick, holding myself open and just begging for you to fill me up with your cock." Light whispered in a lewd tone.

L swallowed.

"Do you?"

"I—uh." L muttered, the image of wet and spread out Light flashing vividly thru his mind.

L could feel himself getting hard against the bed. He did in fact, imagine all of these things in his past fantasies, but to hear it from Light, who was pinning him down on the bed with his body, hands still brushing L's sides, it was both disorienting and exciting. What was Light trying to do?

"Yeah—" L said.

"Pervert. And you would, I bet you imagined grabbing my hips and pressing yourself inside, feeling just how wet and open I was for you, and had me moan and cry your name every time you pushed deeper-"

"Light-kun!" L panted, wanting really badly to slide a hand inside his jeans and wrap it around his cock. When his hands twitched closer to his crotch, Light quickly grabbed them both and pinned them to the bed.

"No touching yourself, only listen." Light whispered smugly.

_I should forbid him to act smugly in the bedroom,_ L thought _. How is he reading my fantasies, to this extent? Unbelievable.._

"And I would get so tight and wet around you that you couldn't bear it anymore, you would come inside me and I would still be so aroused and wanting more, so I'd have you kneeling down and sucking me off... only I wouldn't let you, before you were opened up just like me. Would you want to be opened up and wet and hot inside, while having my cock twitching in your mouth, L?"

"Ngh, I- " L was drooling on the pillow, squirming and trying to rub himself into the bed. Light was holding him down just so he couldn't get any relief, and he would take anything, even just a touch, but all he was getting was Light's breath on his ear, Light holding his wrists down and whispering such tantalizing obscenities. "I—yes." L panted out finally.

"I would get you to do it to yourself, first, while kneeling in front of me." Light kept whispering, and L could feel him getting hard too, pressed into L's body. "I'd have you suck on your fingers like you did yesterday, then tease yourself open and push inside, until you could keep two fingers in easily. Then... I'd offer you a toy, not wider than two fingers, to keep inside of you so you can focus on sucking me off. Would you take it?"

"Ah- I—I would." L managed, flushed and feeling his behind starting to twitch, partly because of the words, and partly because Light's erection was pressed in it. "Light—"

"I'd help you put it inside, watch you swallow it with your opening, and then have you keep it in as you put your mouth to work and swallow my cock as well, you would be so good on your knees, moaning as you clench and have your walls hug the toy tightly, you'd be crying with pleasure around my cock as it pressed on your sweet spot, and after I come in your mouth, I'd have you spread on your knees and fuck you with the toy until you came a second time."

L couldn't take it anymore, he was desperately rutting into the bed, close to pleading for Light to let him come already because he was so close, and Light's filthy words had his insides on fire.

"Are you in the mood now?" Light asked, rubbing himself slowly into L's hips. _Smug bastard._

"I—I was in the mood way before now—" L tried to tug his hands away. "Just let me--- please, Light!"

Light, surprisingly, did respond to pleading, and he let L's hands go, let him undo his jeans, but then he slid his own hands in L's pants before L got the chance, and gripped him with just enough pressure for L to whimper in relief. Light, fortunately didn't torture him further, but stroked him with fast, measured motions, and it only took few brushes of Light's thumb over L's tip for L to spill himself into his pants, crying out Light's name hoarsely.

The world was a blur afterwards, L was still catching his breath and coming to, when he realized Light was slowly stripping his pants off, which was good, because L had soiled them already. Hazy thoughts about Light's fantasy kept repeating in L's mind, Light's mouth was nothing short of sinful, and he needed to, uh, talk dirty to L more often, because L had never came just from next to no touch at all, and whatever Light was doing to him, it was surely a forbidden type of pleasure. His body was still filled with tingles and he felt Light settling on top of him again, still hard, now pushing his shirt up.

"Let me undress you." Light said softly, and L lifted his arms lazily to help progress the task. When Light came back to lay on top of him, they both were naked, and Light took the cover with him, making it so they were wrapped in their little bubble of heat.

"So... ready to do it?" Light whispered again, making shivers run down L's body.

L had a lot of things to say, most of them very snarky and accusatory, but instead he managed a hoarse "Do you mean the fantasy?"

"No." Light said, L could hear the smug grin in his voice.

"When can we do that, then?" L was interested.

"Hm, the second part, you could get. As soon as you get a sex toy."

"And the first part?"

"Who knows?" Light shrugged.

L groaned into the pillow. Light was a jerk, he was a filthy-mouthed tease, he was a self-conceited, arrogant, obnoxious, self-important smug bastard. He... was stroking the small of L's back, making L gasp into the pillow and undulate his hips into the mattress.

"You do seem ready. Now tell me if you want me to go on."

"I just came."

"Do you need me to get you turned on again?" Light playfully rubbed against him, then grabbed one of L's hands, pulled it down to his own erection, and wrapped L's finger around it. "Feel that?" Light asked. "The thought of having you spread open—I really want it."

L felt his mouth go dry at the feeling of how wet and hard Light's cock was in his fingers, even though his hand was in an unnatural position and holding Light in backwards position, he heard Light take in a quick breath when he squeezed it hard, then he changed the grip to firm and gentle, and had Light slowly thrusting in his hand, getting obscenely wet. Light's slick was dripping on L's hips.

"I just need a moment. And then—yes." L nodded into the pillow, leaned his head to the side again and held his hand still for Light, who kept making low, pleasant noises of approval.

Light only kept massaging L's sides and back in a relaxed, soothing manner, he only ever reached to small of L's back to press his thumbs in a little, then withdrew and teased his sides again. It was intoxicating, the amount of body contact, the warmth, Light's wet dick sliding in and out of L's hand, Light's hands all over his body. L thought he might just melt into the mattress.

"Are you still imagining yourself on your knees, all stretched out and enjoying yourself?" Light asked.

_Well, now I am_ , L thought.

"Because that's what I'm thinking about." Light whispered in that low, filthy voice, and L _blushed._

"In case nobody told you today, you are a menace." L established.

"But I want you to. You can go on." L added, and buried his head into the pillow, both nervous and excited.

Light kissed his ear, before removing L's hand from his cock and letting L use it to grab the pillow instead, and leaning down to place heated, open-mouthed kisses on the small of L's back. L shivered.

Light's hands slowly found their way massaging down L's back, to his behind, and first stroked it slowly, then sensually massaged the cheeks, Light's mouth still firmly kissing and licking all sensitive spots on L's lower back. L was already feeling himself arch into the touch, his face heating up horribly whenever Light's massage spread his cheeks a little, knowing Light could see it, was watching. Light teased his way into pressing his thumbs in-between and spreading L out, L spread his legs a little voluntarily, feeling his opening react to fresh air, as the cover dropped down Light's back and exposed L's backside.

L whined into the pillow when Light just kept him spread open like that, and the kissing paused, so he knew Light was looking and he felt Light's eyes everywhere on his skin.

"Can you hold yourself open for me? Just for a bit." Light requested, and L, flushing, extended his arms down and held his own ass open, presumably so Light could have his hands free. Light was fumbling with a bottle, L remembered he did take something out of the drawer, and he felt Light's slick-covered fingers tracing his crack slowly, dripping lubricant over his opening, having it slide down and around his balls. L gasped at the sensation, then moaned when Light spread it around and rubbed it into L's skin; he was rubbing everywhere except for L's entrance which was twitching, and he probably did it just to test L's nerves.

L was just about to complain when Light finally spread the slicky liquid over his tightly closed muscles, and massaged them slowly, intently. L made a plethora of embarrassing noises, barely muffled by the pillow. His entrance's nerves being teased by Light's fingers sent little jolts of pleasure up L's body; he didn't expect it to feel like this, for his opening to twitch so many time in excitement to be filled, for his muscles to get soft and give way to Light's advances, for it to feel to overwhelming as if his entire body was caught in the heat of it. Light nudged his opening once, twice, and the third time L felt himself open and breached with Light's finger, he tensed and clenched immediately, to which Light whispered to relax, rubbed his thigh, and L slowly melted back, opened up, and let Light slowly finger-fuck him into a moaning, trembling mess.

Light added a second finger after L's entrance would allow it, and L felt a tinge of pain, but it was gone the next second, his opening spread and sucking Light's fingers deeper wantonly. He heard Light groan and then felt him lie on top of L again, pinning him down completely.

"You can let go now, if you want." Light informed him, and L realized he was still spreading himself open, his hands getting numb with the strain. He withdrew his hands to grip the pillows, but then he felt Light's erection leaking and pressed to his, thigh. He reached for it, squeezed, and Light moaned in approval, thrusting into it.

Light scissored his fingers inside of L and whispered "How does that feel?" and L whimpered, not being able to find words, only undulated his hips to get Light's fingers deeper, to stretch himself wider. Light laughed with such delight L wished he could kiss him, he turned his head to the side hoping Light would, but instead he felt Light's fingers tracing his lips, having L open his mouth, so he could push inside and have him suck.

"L—god. So good..." Light murmured, sounding entranced, and L made an unintelligible noise of pleasure feeling Light in so many places, manipulating all of his sensitive nerves at once. Light was playing with L's tongue at the same time he curled his fingers inside him, and pressed on L's sweet spot. L cried out and arched back in shock of pleasure, he tried to mumble words around Light's fingers but all that came out were abandoned, muffled noises of bliss. Light sounded just as lost and delirious, he massaged L's prostate until L was tearing up, squirming and trying to push back and fuck himself on Light's fingers so hard, Light pinned him down harder, had him writhing, and then clenching around the fingers rhythmically, moaning and scratching at the pillow. L was shaking and mindless by the time he came, so hard he couldn't move. Light swore loudly, wrapped a hand around L's where he was still awkwardly holding Light's cock, squeezed it and pushed in only once before spilling his orgasm on top of very spread and opened L.

L was still shuddering a little from the force of his orgasm, he felt Light tense and relax on top of him, then slowly withdrawing fingers, which prompted another exhausted noise out of L. Light nudged him a little, and L opened his eyes only to see Light lick his own fingers, that were seconds before inside of L. L muttered something that didn't sound like a word, and fainted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

L woke up first. Light was still snoozing right next to him, arm and a leg wrapped around L. It didn't come to L right away, what happened last night, why was he sleeping on his stomach, with Light half on top of him. The memories slowly settled down and L stared into the pillow, and then untangled himself from Light's hold. He didn't wake Light up.

L didn't use to sleep this often, even when he was forced to lay down next to Light because it was explained to him how 'keeping a person awake 22 hours a day isn't ethical and would be considered torture'. L was only falling asleep due to Light exhausting him so much his consciousness gave out. It wasn't like L, to be pushed by someone else into sleep.

Light looked peacefully asleep. L had stared at him sleeping before, tried to find a sign of guilt torturing him in his dreams, but there never was any. It was still not a proof; Light could just be so far gone murder didn't bother him anymore. He could be kira.

 _He could be kira. And yet… What did I let him do to me?_ Reality rained down on him, L was not acting in his best interests anymore. If Light was kira, then would L still be able to turn against him, convict him for his crimes? Before yesterday, he felt sure he could. Now, watching Light sleep, he had the urge to pull the cover over him so the insufferable pest wouldn't get cold.

_This can't go any further. Why did I let it get this far?_

L stared at the ceiling all the way until morning, trying to figure out how he didn't realize this sooner, and how to stop being attracted to Light, who was still naked and making sleepy sounds next to him.

Light didn't try to spike up a fight the following day; in fact he didn't even smell like sin. He seemed focused on research and statistics, something L was now long bored of. L focused on solving cases he took under his pseudonyms; secretly because nobody knew about that yet.

They both ended up working late into the evening, the rest of the investigation team had already left and L barely muttered 'good night' at them as he was busy analysing fingerprints. Light kept busy as well, at least that's what L thought, until he felt a warm sensation on his shoulder. L froze.

Light was leaning his head on L's shoulder, his eyes closed. _He isn't spying on me_ , L realized.

But the casual affection of Light's actions was almost just as troublesome; Light rubbed his head into L's shirt, letting L smell his sleepy scent.

"Let's sleep, I'm tired." Light murmured into him. "What are you doing this late?"

Light wrapped and arm around L's shoulders, and L quickly set his computer to only display the desktop image.

"Light-kun, I was about to go to sleep as well." L answered stiffly.

"You're acting weird." Light concluded and proceeded with kissing L's neck, to which L tensed and backed away.

"Weirder than usual, what's the matter?" Light asked.

"We can talk in the bedroom." L stood up, and Light followed him.

It didn't take long for Light to start talking anyway.

"If it was too much for you last night—"

"Light-kun, but I'm putting an end to this." L interrupted him and headed towards the shower.

Light was taken aback.

"What? Why?" Light followed.

"If I don't, it will become hard for me to regard you as a suspect, and that will interfere with the investigation."

L could smell Light's shock, and then fuming at the explanation.

"Wasn't this the case until now as well? What changed." Light said.

"I realized you might be successfully seducing me to disregard you as a suspect." L said.

Light stopped and L found himself tugged back when he attempted to open the bathroom door.

"Do you mean that?" Light asked, his tone icy.

"I have never stopped suspecting you." L refused to look at him.

"So after getting that far with me, you suddenly decide you don't fuck your suspects?" Light taunted him.

"I admit Light-kun's allure had me forget my principles." L said.

"Just my allure?" Light challenged.

_Is he expecting more compliments, now?_

"Light-kun, I'm sorry, I would like to shower now."

"I don't think I'll let you." Light countered.

"Let me?" L looked at him.

Light planted his feet into the floor and held himself to the wall, making it very hard to tug forward. His face looked dangerous, as if he was challenging L to try and move.

L did.

He grabbed the chain and pulled hard enough to have Light's arm pulled away from the wall. Light yelped and cursed, then grabbed the chain and pulled L backwards. The air was filled with angry grunts and yelps until L finally hit the floor, with Light panting and looking down at him.

"I think I just remembered something." Light said, crouching down to get closer.

"Yeah?" L glared back, trying to grab Light's collar.

"I absolutely cannot stand you." Light said, and planted himself on top of L, who managed to grab his shirt and pull him down.

"The feeling is mutual." L assured him.

"If we're not going to sleep together, we should do something else." Light panted. "I know, we should playfight. Like this."

Light punched L in the face.

 _That was NOT playfighting_ , L thought, and flipped them around so he could pin Light down by his hair and land an equally satisfying punch to his face; Light smelled like fire and wrath but L didn't care anymore, no way in hell he was going to let this omega suspect beat him down.

"You should re-think your stance on playfighting." L panted, looming over Light who looked as if he was ready to claw L's eyes out _. See, he already wants to kill me._

This time there was nobody to interrupt or end their fight; and they both preferred it that way. They were rolling around the floor and throwing punches at any part of the other they could reach, L even attempted to kick him, to which Light punched him in the gut, and then L got his knee in between Light's legs as a threat and Light roared in outrage and tried to bash L's head into the carpet. It was a messy display of uncontained violence and it was only over when neither of them could move anymore.

They both lied on the floor bruised and with bloody lips, breathing heavy with exhaustion.

 _God, this is not why I wanted us handcuffed together. His temper is horrid,_ L thought.

Light's rage has receded somewhat, but he was still in a foul mood, and L doubted he could be persuaded to accompany L to the bathroom, even though he needed a shower even more than before this. _This is all Light's fault._

"Which is it, L? Did you have a hard time dealing with how much you enjoyed getting fingered by an omega? Or do you just enjoy suspecting me so much it precedes your desire for sex?" Light demanded.

"I don't owe you that kind of information." L managed, still breathing heavy. _I didn't have a problem enjoying it. I think you could break me open, and then kill me. I don't want that._

"Bullshit." Light said, and L knew if Light had the energy to punch him again, he would.

"We should sleep... as you made it clear I'm not allowed to shower." L said bitterly.

Light muttered something about wanting to suffocate L with the chain, which L ignored because it would only be too easy to convict Light for that, and Light generally didn't commit crimes he could be easily caught for.

They crawled to their own parts of bed, careful to get as far apart as possible, and turned their backs to each other. L could feel Light still fuming, even when he was too exhausted to pick more fights. It was incredible just how much his demeanor changed based on whether he was getting what he wanted; he was affectionate and gentle if he wanted to be, only to turn into an unmanageable brat the second he was told no. Light was bad news, and L was right to end these unreasonable sexual encounters with him. L stayed awake still, not finding it safe to sleep next to a Light who still might try to suffocate him while he's sleeping, just for fun.

Light, however, didn't move much, once he settled down, he didn't make a sound. L started feeling uneasy, because Light smelled different, like heavy dark, watery well. L glanced at him only to find him still, with his face buried into the pillow. As if he was trying to hide his face. Maybe like he was hurting. There was no sound. L ignored him.

L dozed off, later. His face was hurting, it was probably bruised. It was good he didn't care about what anyone in the investigation team had to say about this. It was between him and Light.

*

When he woke up, it felt like something was missing. Light's arm around him. Light snuggling close. He sighed as the pain in his stomach reminded him of why that's over. It was for the best.

Watari found them first, and shoed them away for a shower each of them was too proud to take alone, as it meant the other had to wait by the sink, brushing teeth. Watari patched them both up, rubbed some soothing cream or another on the bruises, which made the pain considerably easier to handle.

The rest of the team was scandalized; Soichiro and Matsuda swarmed Light for an explanation, and Light had the sense to make up a lie, of course he blamed L for the entire thing, and made a point of shouting how L's depression was setting the entire investigation back and he should just quit as a detective.

L was starting to think that possibly Light wasn't only angry with him, but genuinely hurt. He was not satisfied even after fighting L to exhaustion, he smelled off, and refused to look at L, as if he suddenly couldn't handle L's face anymore. He still went off to check the news, calculate his statistics, and then when he thought L wasn't watching, he visited a blog about relationships and sent in a message Watari wouldn't let L see.

*

Next few days they weren't talking much, L assumed all the feelings needed to settle down before things would turn back into some kind of normal. Light smelled agitated, but didn't attempt to fight him again, and most of their bruises were looking better. He let L have his showers, and generally didn't complain more than his general amount.

They were just done with showering, and Light looked to be in somewhat better mood, but still not talking. L got used to the silent treatment, but something in the way Light was looking at him prompted him to talk.

"So, discover anything new today?" L asked.

Light regarded him with suspicion.

"Why do you care?"

"I was just being polite. Wondering how your day went." L shrugged.

Light relaxed somewhat.

"It was fine. 12 new murders, and some random unrelated deaths. Nothing you should get excited for."

"Ah. I see." L said, feigning interest.

"You should have a software made that picks up on any death in the country and automatically arranges the data in graphs." Light said.

"I should." L agreed.

"Will you?"

"Probably not."

Light sighed.

"For how long do you plan to be depressed about this, Ryuuzaki?"

"Unlike some, I do not plan on my emotions." L said.

"What do you mean by that?" Light asked.

"I didn't mean anything by it." L said.

"Stop lying. You meant to say I'm kira, one way or another."

"I did not say that."

Light threw himself on the bed dramatically.

"I hate it. I hate it so much." Light stared at the ceiling. "I know it means nothing to you when I say I'm not kira, and I'm not. I even thought about it, tried to suspect myself, and I do not think I'm kira. And you… you just use everything against me, my every word, action, hell you even kept me locked up when I couldn't prove anything."

L listened, transfixed.

"And now you found it to be a good excuse to reject me, after getting that far, having me hope, you use one thing I cannot possibly control. Your suspicion of me being kira. You decided it's the reason you can just throw me away. After having me believe there was something there. I really hate you for it."

L stared, then sat down on the bed, thinking.

"I didn't think on it that way. I apologize for hurting your feelings."

"As if that makes it any better." Light said.

"What can I do to make it better, then?"

"Nothing." Light paused. "You could catch the real Kira, so I can prove you wrong."

"I supposed I could." L considered.

"Ryuuzaki."

"What?"

"If I—if we catch kira, and have it confirmed it's not me, would you consider it again?" Light asked.

L took a moment. If Light was honestly asking this, he really doesn't believe he's kira.

"I would." L said.

 _I don't know_ , was the true answer, but L wanted to appease Light at the moment. Brooding angry Light was starting to chafe on him.

"I'll prove it to you." Light said, determined. Then he pulled the covers over himself, and settled for falling asleep.

L laid himself down on his side, feeling slightly better. _He might prove to be useful in catching kira, if he keeps this determination. But I can't be sleeping with him. He's smelling normal again. It's so good._

After few hours of L thinking it over and trying his best to ignore Light's scent, unconscious Light rolled closer to him, snuggled up to his back, and resumed sleeping with his arm holding onto L's waist. L felt himself suddenly getting lighter, as if the omega's affection was lifting a heavy stone of guilt off of his heart. It's not how it should have felt, like he was _forgiven_ , but L didn't have the strength to wriggle out of Light's hold, or the desire to be free of it.

_Ah well. I'll distangle myself from this in the morning._


	10. Chapter 10

Light didn't seem to be aware that he was spending his nights snuggled up to L, and L wasn't going to tell him. His demeanor went back to normal; he was fighting with L frequently again, found something to complain about every single day, and seemed even more determined to find kira than before. He even put Matsuda to work, which L found was questionable road to take. L still thought Light was kira, and it wasn't impossible he was acting this out to trick L.

Even when L was too depressed to pay attention to the investigation, he found it hard to stop observing Light. The way computer glow would fall on Light's lashes was pretty. He stretched and yawned sometimes in a sleepy manner which reminded L of how his moans sounded. Sometimes he would catch him smelling delicious and L would struggle to keep his desires at bay, creating new wishful fantasies that included Light naked. And Light might be Kira.

On the days they argued, Light would try to tempt him in bed later, smelling delicious and throwing it at L on purpose, just to have him frustrated and wanting. L would throw the covers over Light's head and ignore him as much as he could. _He's making this hard on purpose_.

It was one of those days, Light bumped L probably on purpose to spill his sweet tea, and L brought his cake to the bed so he could get distracted from Light's nonsense. Light was fuming over crumbs and went on a long tirade about getting ants in the bedroom, which L thought would be less of a problem than having Light in the bedroom.

"You are purposefully preventing me from getting physical touch. It's proven omegas need it to stay healthy. I'm going to get sick because I can't be with anyone while handcuffed to you." Light was at it again.

L yawned and finished his cake.

"I understand, I will cover my eyes and let you sleep with Misa."

"That's not what I meant!" Light fumed again. "I don't want Misa!"

"Well, you can pick anyone from the investigation team, I won't judge." L suggested half-heartedly.

"You are such a stubborn idiot. I hate you and your stupid cake and stupid hair and your insistence that I just have to be Kira because you decided it is so. Obviously I can't kill you like this so what is your problem!"

_I can't kill you... that's reassuring_. L slid under his covers.

"If you're done, I'd like to get some sleep."

"You don't even sleep!" Light argued.

"How would you know that, Light-kun? Do you spend your nights observing me?"

"I can tell by your eyebags you troll."

"I see, well I should work on it then, good night."

L waited until Light was out of jabs, and then, predictably, after falling asleep he snuggled up to L again. L almost felt guilty for how much he enjoyed it, Light was warm and felt harmless and affectionate, holding L close and making sleepy noises into his neck. It made L not want to believe he was Kira, because how could Kira hold this capacity for unconscious affection? L relaxed in his hold, and didn't mind spending hours awake, thinking about just how Light's fingers felt against his chest, or waist, or—

Light was sliding his fingers lower, tracing the hem of L's jeans.

_Shit.. he's awake._

Light's breathing was only slightly accelerated from when he was asleep, and he could probably tell L wasn't sleeping either. Light's fingers were resting on L's jeans, as if he was waiting for a response, waiting to see if L would push his hand away. L didn't. Then, he felt Light nuzzling into his neck, breathing in and holding him closer. _He knows I can feel this. I should push him away._

But it was only too easy to lean into it, Light's scent wasn't as aggressive and demanding as usual, and he didn't push forward; he only pulled L in closer, buried his nose in L's shirt, and then... nothing.

L frowned.

_He fell asleep again?_

L waited, observing Light's breathing and heartbeats as they became slow and sleepy. _Maybe he wont remember this in the morning._

*

The way Light's demeanor changed the next day told L he did, in fact, remember it. But he didn't bring it up. Instead, he sent of long, thoughtful looks at L's direction. It was annoying.

L turned out to have a bad day. One of his cases culminated in preventable murder, Matsuda accidentally knocked over his tray of sweets and he had to wait for new ones, and, to top it off, his shirt got stuck onto Light's handcuff and tore. He was glaring daggers at Light, who barely apologized and obviously didn't care.

By the time they got back to the bedroom, L was in a foul mood. He did not have the patience to deal with Light, and was ready to take everything out on him the second he started complaining again.

"L, I have an idea. Let's try something."

L only responded by grunting and sitting on the bed.

"At least hear me out." Light did not pay attention to L's mood. "I know what you're thinking, you wont sleep with me, because you don't want to get attached to me, in case I turn out to be Kira. But there's a way around it."

L only gave him a mute glare, daring him to go on.

"If we just do it quickly and without too much fondness, neither of us will be emotionally affected, and we both don't have to suffer a horrible, sexless life."

L regarded him, wondering just how did Light expect this conversation to go.

"Fine." L said.

"Fine?" Light stared at him.

"If you bend over now and let me fuck you, we can be done quickly."

_Yeah, that would fix my mood_ , L thought.

"No." Light said.

L gave him a withering look.

"If you're not going to follow through, don't make me listen to your stupid suggestions." L said.

"What is the matter with you?" Light clenched his fists angrily. "That was uncalled for. Why are you so nasty today?"

"I'm simply tired of your theatrics, and your poorly thought-out ideas."

Light got up and walked towards L in a quick manner. L was ready to fight him, kick him away or pin him down if necessary, but Light leaned his face in L's neck and breathed in, startling L who froze in the motion of lifting his leg to kick him.

"You're upset. You kept the scent to yourself. But I can tell if I get close." Light muttered.

L stayed silent, watching Light carefully.

"What happened?" Light asked, still uncomfortably close.

L didn't respond, and Light pushed him down on the bed, slowly. L narrowed his eyes.

"You should take a break..." Light said thoughtfully, and L was about to tell him off for telling him what to do, when Light kissed him.

Until right that second, L was ready to push him away, but once their lips touched, L found himself helpless to stop it. Light climbed on top of him, slid his fingers in L's hair and was kissing him so earnestly and gently, L felt a chunk of anger melt away, replaced by wild desire. Light only held him still and kept their lips touching, licking to get L to open his mouth, where he managed to brush every bit he could with his tongue, and then sucked on his tongue, drawing out a moan.

L couldn't tell how long they were kissing pressed together like that, his mind went blank in order to prolong the gentle contact of Light's lips on his, Light at one point began undressing him and L's hands moved without thinking, guided only by the instinct to press closer to Light, to feel more of his skin. None of them had control; they kept kissing and tugging each other's garments off until Light was on top of him, naked, and L only had his shorts, which Light was trying to do away with without breaking the kiss. Light's lips left his only to press at his neck and then feverishly down his body; it was as if Light couldn't get everywhere fast enough, his hands were brushing over L's jaw, hair, and then down his sides, while he kissed and licked down L's chest and torso, making L feel as if he was about to melt into the affection. His skin was heating up fast, his heart knocking on his ribcage, Light was kissing his skin with aggressive desperation and L had never experienced that feverish manner of being desired. It could have been seconds before he was already kissing down his stomach and stripping him completely, he wasted no time and pressed his lips on the tip of L's member, licked and kissed it with the same wet, feverish motions, making L yelp in surprise.

_Was he really angry, just a minute ago?_

"Wait." L said.

Light froze, his lips still on the tip and about to slide lower, his fingers gripped into L's thighs as if he didn't want to let go. L realized he scared him.

"I only want to change positions. Come here."

He could feel Light relax as he raised his delicious mouth away from L's erection, making him almost regret it. He looked at L for instructions.

"Put your crotch where my mouth is."

Light flushed, took a second to consider this, and then tentatively kneeled down with his legs on the sides of L's face, facing L's torso. L took in the new view of Light's ass, then tugged his cock closer to L's mouth.

"Lean forward, and scoot back a bit."

Light did, and found his dick aligned with L's mouth, just like L's was in reach of his. L licked him and felt him shiver.

"You can proceed." Were the last words L said before busying his mouth with licking and teasing Light's cock. Light was breathing fast on top of him, smelling both excited and nervous, he took in a few seconds to adjust to the new position and the sensation of L just doing whatever he wanted to his cock, and then he sank his mouth down on L's cock and moaned, causing a wave of hot pleasure to spread thru L's body.

L couldn't think anymore, between Light's wet, hot cock that was sliding lower and lower into his mouth, his trembling form holding himself on his knees with effort not to get too low, his mouth eager and sucking on L so sweetly, L moaned without restraint around Light. It only made Light more feverish, trying to cover L with wet licks and suck him in deeper and tighter. L didn't want to lose to him, so he clenched his mouth tight, and traced his fingers around Light's thighs, earning a whimpering moan vibrating against his cock. He didn't stop there, he traced Light's balls and felt him pulse and writhe on top of him; Light was losing restraint, his knees giving way and his hips thrusting wantonly into L's mouth. L only kept stroking and taking him in more, he slid his fingers to Light's ass and kneaded it slowly, making Light push into his fingers and keen weakly around his cock. L could tell Light was close; his mouth movement was becoming sloppy and unfocused, the noises were soft and high, incoherent pleads for more, and he was thrusting in L's mouth still so carefully, even when his knees were shaking in ecstasy. L spread his cheeks apart, then traced a finger down the crack slowly, and tugged Light down to take him completely in his mouth. It was almost enough to push L over the edge when Light cried out around L's cock and came while still wrapped around it. Hot pulses of Light's cock felt good in L's mouth, he allowed Light to thrust until he was spent, gasping for air, slowly stroking L with his hand while he was catching his breath.

L still licked him a few times afterwards, after cleaning his face from the mess Light made with his orgasm, and Light withdrew from his position of letting L's mouth be so close to him. L immediately wanted to complain, but Light laid his body to the side, and resumed with covering L's length with the heat of his mouth, still moaning in a way that made L's heart stutter. It was the noises that got L shuddering and undulating his hips to get deeper, to feel more of Light's heat on him. Light found his way to teasing the rest of L while swallowing him over and over again, he lightly scraped his fingers over L's stomach, stroked his thighs and brushed his balls with only fingertips. L found himself clutching at Light's hair desperately, moaning out Light's name, warning it was too close, too perfect. Light moaned around him again and that was it for L, he came with a loud noise of mindless pleasure, trembling from head to toe. His body relaxed completely afterwards, his breath interrupted with soft reminder of his state. He felt Light lie down on top of him again, and felt lips gently settling on top of his. He kissed Light tiredly, wrapped his hands around him and held him closer. Light, however, squirmed and undulated his hips against L wantonly.

L broke the kiss, taking a look at Light. He looked a wrecked mess, flushed and a little dazed, but his expression was wanting.

"More?"

Light nodded.

"Tell me what you want." L said.

Light bit his lip, looked away, so L pulled him back into the kiss, because the shy display at this point was fairly pointless for anything else.

"Tell me what you want, Light." L murmured at him in a low voice, hoping that would get him talking.

Light indeed looked a little more relaxed, even if his face was turning a bright red color.

"Put your tongue in me." Light muttered.

L swallowed, and pulled Light down to rub their scent glands together, making Light moan in want.

"Lie down, then. Spread your legs."

L expected complaining, but Light did as he was told, even as he looked slightly embarrassed. L took a pillow and placed it under Light's hips. He felt it would be the least uncomfortable position for Light, even though L dreamed of having him completely bent over the bed, or even better, with his knees pressed to his chest so that L could watch his face while tongue-fucking him.

Light spread out on the bed with his ass lifted a bit already looked plenty alluring, and Light couldn't take it for long, when L didn't start right away he fumbled with the sheets, squirmed, and bent his neck to give L an accusatory look.

"Are you waiting for me to beg? Because that's not going to—oh."

L leaned down to place kisses on Light's skin, he began with kissing his thighs, which only made Light squirm more. Light was already so wet, his thighs were partly covered in slick. L felt a wave of arousal even just from how good it smelled, licking and kissing it away made him almost drool for the irresistible omega who just asked him to be opened up by L's tongue. L felt his coherent thoughts leave him again as his instincts took the lead; he had to kiss and lick every part of Light hungrily before spreading him out and pressing his face so close Light would be able to feel his every breath on his wet, twitching entrance. L enjoyed teasing him for a bit, before Light moaned into the pillow with such a needy voice, L gave in and licked his crack, still moving slowly, moaning deeply in satisfaction from being allowed such close, intimate contact with omega he desired. Light was already squirming and making small, high pitched noises by the time L focused his tongue in licking off every bit of slick that was coming out of his entrance; he was deliciously leaking slick, his entrance already so soft and opened up it was hard not to plunge in, and Light's little sobs of desire were not making it easier. L felt Light's cock with his fingers playfully, finding it hard already, Light moaned and thrust back into L's tongue, which was still only licking and causing Light's trembling opening to twitch more.

"Do you know how good you look right now?" L said, and Light made a keening noise and shivered.

L licked him with a broad, firm licks a few more times, before finally holding him spread, nudging in, and Light gave way so easily, his body eager for L's intrusion. He clenched only for seconds, only to let L deeper inside, but L only dwelled far enough to draw more slick out, which he then licked away again once it leaked to the surface. Light was between cursing him and moaning with abandon every time L spread him more.

L soon found that keeping his tongue inside Light was easily making his head spin, Light's muscles kept contracting and trying to pull him in, he was so hot and wet it was hard to focus on anything but the delicious taste, he could be licking it off Light all night if allowed to. Light's breathing soon went erratic, he was just as incoherent calling L's name and trying to push back and fuck himself on L's tongue. L decided to let him, he gripped Light's cheeks tight to spread them out more, firmed his tongue, and had Light push down on it, slick still trickling down his thighs. L felt the back of Light's knees with his fingers, found them trembling, and he knew Light couldn't take much more of it; he was already buried in the pillows trying to muffle loud noises that kept spilling out of him, drooling.

L wriggled his tongue inside just to draw another keening moan, then replaced it with a wet finger, then two, and Light took them in hungrily, chanting 'yes, ah, ah, yes' as L licked around the opening firmly, while his fingers located the sweet spot, and massaged it gently.

"L! Ahh- ah, ngh, I- ah!" Light arched into his touch and came almost sobbing into the bed, his entire body spasming and pulsing around L's fingers. L kept brushing his prostate gently, until Light made an exhausted little noise and clenched. L waited for him to relax, pulled out, and then proceeded to lick them clean, a hand wrapped around his own cock as he watched the satisfied omega trying to catch his breath. He no longer had to imagine; he knew exactly how it feels inside Light, how wet and delicious he becomes, how often his muscles clench, how lovely he sounds when his sweet spot is brushed. His cock was pulsing at the very thought of it, and he came just from memories of Light's voice seconds ago.

Afterwards, L had only enough mind to pull the covers over their naked, exhausted bodies. He sank into sleep wrapped around the sleepy, warm, and content Light.


	11. Chapter 11

Yagami Light did not have to deal with rejection in his entire life. People were thrilled and honoured to be allowed to touch him; it was a privilege. Light could use it to manipulate, because people were ready to trade quite a bit in order to have their hands around Light. And now, this graceless, unbehaved, depressed monkey who Light was handcuffed to, wouldn't have him? And what's worse, Light had actually wanted him? It was humiliating and completely unforgivable. He would have L, fuck L, and do with him whatever he pleased, if that was the last thing he did.

He only had to prove that he wasn't Kira. Or catch the bastard in a vulnerable moment and show off just how actually irresistible he was. Otherwise, Light would have a whole new exsistential crisis, and he was already in enough stress as it was. He aimed for both.

Since L wouldn't have a software developed to track murders, Light took it upon himself to make it, using Matsuda as free labor. L pays him anyway, might as well be useful. L persistently ignored him, as if it was already decided Light was Kira and they couldn't fuck or whatever. L was so dumb and couldn't appreciate a great thing when it was offering itself to him. And Light was offering, but it all fell on deaf ears. Light was furious, right until he woke up with himself wrapped around L. L was awake, and didn't push him off. It couldn't be the first time. L felt calm, his heartbeat even. He let Light touch him, secretly _. I knew it. He can't resist. He can pretend, but he's mine._

Light grinned to himself, his heart picking up speed, and he decided to test this further, slide his fingers down L's torso and touch over his pants. Just to see what L would do. And he could feel L's breath speeding sligtly, his heartbeat faster, but he didn't move. _Touch, rather than talk, is it? I'll remember that. Good night, L._ Light held him tighter, and fell asleep.

Afterwards, it wasn't hard to catch L on a bad day, and kiss him knowing L wouldn't pull away. Light was praying he wouldn't. But he needn't worry; L was wrapping his mouth around him so quickly Light was overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure and more importantly, victory. L's mouth was hungry for him and it made Light relieved, happy, little weak. He didn't plan to ask L to tongue-fuck him. He forgot himself for a minute, and L was asking him _like that_ , and Light was tired of not getting stimulated there by L, so he allowed L to have him like that. And now, he was lying in the bed naked, with L sleeping on top of him. Just as planned.

Light gloated to himself, had an imaginary monologue in which he congratulated himself for always getting what he wanted, praised himself for being so cunning and reveled in satisfaction of how good it felt to have L like that. Now if only he could also fuck L, then have L fuck him, everything would be perfect. Of course L will continue sleeping with him now, Light proved that L was helpless and stands no chance against Light. But, Light also remembered how L opted out right after Light fingered him, made him feel vulnerable. L didn't deal well with vulnerability, not that receiving pleasure was one, but how would a doofus like L know that? He was only good for worshipping Light and probably had no one to offer him such pleasure before, that's why he was worried about getting attached too. But Light didn't care, if L would just give in, Light would happily provide him with all of the pleasure, and the knowledge that comes with it.

_He doesn't even understand how great I am, and how lucky he is._

It was time to catch Kira then, something L was too depressed to do. _I have to do everything around here_ , Light thought while comparing murder statistics to stock data. _L better make up for this tonight._

L seemed a bit dejected that day, he wasn't looking at Light much, Light could smell some irritation, but also honest, unhidden desire. It would be okay with Light if L always smelled like this.

Light went back to work, pleased. Some of the data started showing patterns and drew Light in; he was close to figuring it out. He got excited, thinking about how he would rub this in L's face. Surely even L couldn't ignore this, suspicious deaths were raising one company's stocks, and Light collected just enough data to very seriously back it up. Not only that, but some of the deaths were.. accidents. Maybe.. Kira could kill with more than heart attacks.

"Ryuuzaki, I know you're depressed, but come look at this." Light was barely managing to keep his voice even.

L dragged himself over, looking like a bored zombie who expected Light to show him a dress-up game. _Wait until you see this, asshole._

L's expression changed quickly, much to Light's pleasure. He stared at the data with eyes wide open, agreed with everything Light said, and came to the same conclusion, Kira used multiple methods of death.

"What do you think? Got some motivation now?" Light teased him.

L just ignored him and Light got to watch him get serious about Kira case again. The team was quickly mobilized, gathering all and any data about Yotsuba group and finding more confirmation of Light's findings. L got Mogi to compile data of all Yotsuba's employees and hired actual criminals to help them work on the case. Light found himself thinking how L in action was far more attractive than the depressed slob he was looking at lately.

That night, Light all but attacked L when L headed for the bathroom. L stared at him with a perplexed look when Light grabbed and pinned his wrists to the bathroom wall.

"I found out where Kira is hiding." Light gloated.

"That doesn't warrant this kind of behaviour." L commented calmly. Light could see a glint in L's eyes however. L was going to play this game with him.

"That means it's not me." Light said. "And I feel like you owe me something for that."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't prove it that far." L corrected him. "What do you feel owed to, Light?"

"Stop being so stubborn, I found Kira, so.." Light leaned in and nuzzled L's ear. "So you should let me fuck you, right about now."

"I don't remember making that deal." L said, with a smile in his voice. "I do feel like Light is owed some appreciation for finding a clue, but I expect you knew I wouldn't say yes to this."

"Why not? It's only the matter of time before we prove it. And you're only pushing back the inevitable. You could give in, right now, and feel what it's like to feel pleasure from all the way-"

"Light, I don't think your plan was to fuck me today." L responded, souding very self-assured.

"What makes you say that?"

"You just want to do it so you would feel justified in letting me fuck you." L said, still so certain. "You think you have to be first, or you're giving into omega stereotypes."

Light backed off to glare at L. He wasn't far off the mark.

"If you believe in your own words, Light, then soon it will be proved you're not Kira, and you can have me then. So why not let me go first?" L didn't struggle from where Light still kept him pinned, but watched him as if he expected Light to turn around and offer his ass to L instead.

"Stop looking at me like that." Light demanded.

"I'm right though. I can smell it on you." L licked his lips.

Light cursed. He did, in fact, catch himself daydreaming of it, but it was meant for after L was already so infatuated with him he had no doubt in mind about Light being innocent and didn't dream of hurting him in any way.

"I don't think I trust you to do it." Light said, finally letting L free.

"If I hurt you, you wouldn't want to do it again. There's no merit in that." L reasoned.

"That much is true. But, my answer is still no." Light said.

"Alright. Then, I hope you will allow me this." L sank to his knees in front of Light, and pressed a fingertip to his hem, looking up for permission.

Light felt much more comfortable with that course of action. They haven't done this in the bathroom before. And if L sat down properly, he could pin him against the wall-

"Sit down, you'll hurt your knees." Light instructed, and L eyed him with understanding before sitting back against the wall, and undoing Light's pants.

Light let himself be stripped, and then allowed L to lick him into full hardness. L seemed different. He was more lively, as if some new energy was flowing out of him. He made quick eye-contact with Light before leaning back against the wall, opening his lips, inviting Light to fuck his mouth. His eyes were closed. Light felt shivers as he crowded L against the wall with his body and eased inside his mouth, slowly, careful not to push him into discomfort. L licked his tongue around, making Light shiver; L's breath was raising goosebumps on Light's skin, and then L closed his mouth and moaned and Light's brain turned off. It was too good, L's gentle and devoted movements, the sounds of desire and pleasure that echoed in Light's cock, the heat and wetness he offered inside his mouth, it was making Light high with pleasure. L allowed him to control the pace, and Light wanted to drag out this feeling as much as possible, he made slow, languid thrusts so he could enjoy every little hitch of L's breath, every hungry abandoned noise L made, each slide of his tongue, and messy sucking noises when L closed his mouth and tried to draw him in. L already knew exactly how to please him, every time Light would pull all the way out he would lick the tip repeatedly and then swallow him again and moan in delight, as if Light was tastier than all of the other sweets.

Light didn't hold back his own moaning, knowing it would only drive L more crazy to hear it. He gasped when L started using his hands to stroke Light's thighs, it was a dirty way to get Light more aroused, but it didn't seem as if L was in any hurry to end this, he stroked Light gently, as if only asking to play with his skin while devoting his mouth to Light's cock. Light allowed it, shivered when L traced fingertips over his inner thighs, and moaned loudly when L proceeded to knead his cheeks; he wasn't gentle about it. L's fingers inched closer and closer to Light's crack and Light had a clue to what was L aiming for. L didn't proceed further though, only massaged and sometimes teased the lower, more sensitive skin of Light's butt, making Light tremble; he was already so stimulated in L's mouth, he felt like he would melt into him.

"Fine—ah! Y-you can put your fingers—ngh- inside—ah!" Light moaned out in approval, and he could swear L smiled around his cock, before spreading Light's ass and tracing a finger down to his wet entrance. L moaned together with Light when Light's entrance got opened up; L massaged and teased him until he was twitching, then nudged inside.

"Fuck! Ah, ah, L!" Light felt every part of his body twitch and melt into L's touch, his body was pulsing with heat in every spot L touched. He wasn't going to last long, and L knew it. He sucked him in his mouth so sweetly, moaning with want, at the same time thrusting inside of him with one, then two, and then—Light shouted and almost fell forward when L scissored him and hit his sweet spot. L's grip on Light tightened, helping him stay upright, while Light leaned with his hands against the wall, trying to keep from collapsing.

"God, L, ah—Ah! I can't—" L was twisting his fingers inside, brushing Light's sweet spot just in a way that made Light go crazy, he couldn't take it anymore and thrust himself deeper into L's mouth, which L accepted with a hungry noise of approval. _What is he doing to me_ , Light thought in a frenzy, not knowing where to move from overwhelming pleasure of L's mouth and hands. He felt himself clench rythmically around L's fingers and thrusted his hips into them wantonly, making loud abandoned noises that sounded like pleas. L traced a finger down to Light's balls and pressed- and that was it for Light, he was coming with an incoherent cry of pleasure, and immediately collapsed into L's arms, gasping. L readily held him, gasping for air as well.

When Light came to, L had managed to pull his fingers out, and was, predictably, licking them off. Light stared at the sight, resting his head on L's shoulder. He liked watching L do that. L was still clothed and completely hard, Light realized. _Fuck, he looks hot like this. Maybe I should let him--_

L looked at him as if he knew exactly what Light was thinking.

"Change your mind?" L asked, looking smug.

"Shut up. No." Light said, and then leaned to kiss L.

L kissed him back, and moaned when L slid a hand over L's pants, palming his erection.

"What do you want, besides—you know." Light asked.

L laughed, and Light's heart skipped a beat.

"You're asking? L said.

"I could take it back." Light threatened.

"I don't suppose, you would let me fuck your thighs?" L asked.

Light's face flooded with heat, that was way too embarrassing to be put thru, and probably the exact reason why L wanted it.

"You're a pervert, that's almost worse than just fucking me."

"Is it? Then, I will be satisfied with just—"

"No. You—you can do the other—" Light flushed.

L pulled him in a kiss so sweet Light moaned weakly. He felt like a dumb, shy and yielding omega, and L was probably reveling in it, feeding on what he just did. Light wanted to punch his stupid face in. But L had just sucked him off and enjoyed it, for longer than Light imagined he would, so maybe, this was okay, and Light knew that if things turned to wrong direction, he could easily have L's mouth around him again.

L helped him stand up, luckily didn't try to carry him, probably sensed that Light would attempt to murder him for it. Light walked over to the bed hazily, with L right behind him.

Light regarded him, offended at his state of dress.

"Strip already. Geez."

L got rid of his baggy clothing very quickly after that, and was pinning Light down to the bed with his mouth. Light allowed him to kiss and lick his chest, knowing L was trying to get him aroused again.

"This would work best if you were on your knees, you know." L suggested.

"No, thank you." Light rebuffed.

"Then, lying down on your stomach?"

"No."

"Turn on your side then." L said, and pulled away to give him space.

Light flushed again, and turned on his side. He felt L settle behind him seconds after, and felt his heartbeat turn erratic.

"You're too nervous." L noticed as he pulled Light close and spooned him. "Want to stop?"

"I— uh. Just wait." Light managed, trying to get his breath even. He could feel L hard against him, so close to his entrance, his brain short-circuiting from the sensation.

"Okay." L said, and nuzzled Light's neck. Light could feel him breathing in his scent, and relaxing against Light.

"We could just fall asleep like this." L suggested. "I wouldn't mind."

"You said you wanted this." Light accused him.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you do. You seem stressed about it. So let's sleep."

Light nodded, mortified that the thought made him relax. L got too far into his head.

"You still didn't come." Light said.

"Hm, that's true." L said, and reached his hand towards his cock. "I'll deal with that."

"No." Light wriggled out of L's hold and turned around to face L. He wrapped a hand around L's cock, and captured L's lips in a kiss. L didn't resist, kissed him back eagerly, and within seconds he was already leaking in Light's hand. Light felt him moan into the kiss and moaned back. He managed to climb on top of L and pin him down, finally feeling in control again as L moaned, relinquished his body to Light's touch, and was gasping for air within minutes of it.

"A-ah, Light" L half whispered and Light knew he was close, thumbed his tip gently and had L thrusting into his hand as he came, moaning.

"Good.." Light whispered, kissing L again. L kissed back tiredly.

"Light, good job today.." L whispered praise at him, and Light felt a rush of happiness from L acknowledging him. It felt so good, Light almost wanted to remind L it wasn't just today, he was working hard for weeks now. But, he decided to not ruin the moment, and simply laid his head down on L's shoulder.

"We're going to catch him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen the plot will happen, i promise, after I'm done with all the smut i need to write


	12. Chapter 12

L had held a meeting with the investigation members, instructing them on how to approach the case. It was going well, and Light was eager to proceed with catching them secretly, when they got the distress signal from Matsuda. L was immediately put off, and Light was livid. If Matsuda ruined this for him, he'd be ready to strangle the man. He didn't have time to react, because L was all over it, calling Matsuda, using speech Light didn't think he was capable of producing, even shamelessly stealing the name 'Asahi' which he previously appointed to Light. Light was instructed to get Misa on the phone, and after he did, L immediately came up with a plan. L called the company Misa worked for and made a deal to hire half a dozen hostesses for the day. He explained his plan very briefly, and gave them all instructions.

"Wedy, Aiber, get down to the bottom of the building, wait for the signal, Aiber will be the corpse, Wedy, you will find him. Ukita-san, prepare the room on the 7th floor for a business party, Mogi-san, Soichiro-san, prepare the room on the 6th floor, you will need a mattress and a board on the balcony, and a heavy bag, they need to hear a noise. I will instruct Matsuda to fall, be ready."

When everyone scattered away, L looked around to find only one person besides Light in the room, and made a very angry face.

"We're understaffed...." L muttered.

Light didn't get time to ask what that meant, because L was already making another call, renting an ambulance vehicle with a driver. Then he arranged for the hostesses to be sent to the upper floor, catering, drinks and pink slippers to be delivered there, instructed Misa to announce a party and lead everyone to the 7th floor.

It worked beautifully, soon everyone appeared on the cameras, L had unusually praised Misa for doing well, something Light was immediately, irrationally jealous about. Light almost detoriated into fantasies of himself entertaining the crowd, before he realized he was being stupid and focused back on the task. Matsuda managed to sneak out and call, to which L instructed him to fall off of the balcony in a drunken outburst. Then he turned to Light.

"Light-kun, we'll have to... play the part of EMT's." L said sullenly.

"Okay." Light said.

"Watari, get me the key." L instructed, and Light watched in amazement when L took the key from Watari and unlocked the handcuffs, just like that. He set Light free. Light rubbed his wrist, feeling how much lighter it got without the metal and chain around it.

"Come, Light-kun." L called for him, and he followed L without being forced to by the metal links. L lead him down the stairs, to storage room, where apparenly L kept his disguise gear. L sighed and went thru few rows of hangers in a quick, but desolate manner. He pulled out two EMT uniforms, and handed one of them to Light.

"Put this on, please." L said, and started to strip.

Light watched L get undressed, feeling just a little amused by how much L didn't want to do this. L smelled as if he would much prefer to throw a tantrum about this, but he put on the gear, took the helmet into his hands and eyed Light impatiently.

"Hurry up." L said.

"Oh." Light remembered, and made quick work of getting undressed and pulling the uniform on.

L walked out of the room grumpily, and Light followed him.

"We'll have to get into the ambulance vehicle, and arrive at the scene few minutes after Wedy fakes an emergency call. We should be few blocks away. Let's go."

Light was slightly distracted with the sight of L in the new outfit, but he only had to follow him so he felt perfectly allowed to ogle him. They descended to the ground floor, L throwing only a few dirty looks at Light, who ached to tell him he looked good, but restrained himself, as L didn't seem like he would take it well. They climbed into the ambulance vehicle, which was already waiting in the garage, and L instructed the driver to take them few blocks away, so it would look as if they were on a route from a nearby hospital. L got the call, and now they only had to wait a few minutes before they started.

It would be a thrilling day for Light, to be handcuff free, outside, with L in a different outfit, if they weren't in a dumb ambulance car which had all its windows covered up and made a very bad noise on the road. Still, it was a change of scenery. Light supposed if he was Kira, he'd be trying to use this situation to run away. It was no use though, L was sure to find him. There was no freedom for Light until Kira was caught.

L kept silent the entire time, Light started feeling a bit intimidated by just how irritated he was. He thought he heard him mutter something nasty about Matsuda, but didn't ask. L instructed the driver to move, and they were off.

It was already twilight outside by the time Light got out and took a breath of fresh air. L urged him to go check on the disguised Aiber on the ground and together, they placed him on a stretcher and carried him off. Light made sure his enjoyment of being outside wasn't seen as suspicious, he focused just enough to safely carry Aiber inside, and sighed when the doors closed.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this.. Matsda you idiot." L muttered, while Aiber took off his disguise.

They drove off onto the main road, then got dropped off in a place where L already had a taxi waiting for them. L let Aiber go off duty, and sat in the taxi with Light, who looked outside, mesmerized.

"It's nice not being inside all the time." Light said.

L didn't respond, only stared at the wall. Light didn't push his luck, and enjoyed the short ride back, after which he would surely be placed back inside, and back in handcuffs. If only L went out more… but it's not like they could go places while handcuffed, it would draw attention. _If only he didn't suspect I was Kira…_

L handcuffed him the second they were back at the headquarters, he didn't even announce it, but captured Light's wrist as if he was attempting to trick Light into it, like he expected resistance. Light thought that was dumb, but didn't comment on it. L was just having a bad day.

L stomped back to the bedroom, and immediately started tearing the EMD gear off of his body, leaving it scattered on the floor. Light's fantasy of slowly undressing him sadly died away. L looked like a maniac. Light took his off like a decent person would, then eyed L nervously.

_He doesn't usually act like that, must be really pissed. Maybe I should leave him be tonight. But… he did look hot in that uniform, if only he had the sense to calm down._

L marched off to the showers, Light following as a preference to being dragged. L got into the shower and left Light to brush his teeth, sighing. He wouldn't mind joining L in the shower, once. He spread his scent so it would reach L under the water, making his intentions clear.

L didn't react, and Light finished brushing his teeth, disappointed. Then the shower door opened, and he got pulled in.

Light gasped as he was dragged under a spray of hot water, still in his underwear. L didn't give him time to adjust, only pinned him against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

Light laughed from inside. _Now that's more like it._ He kissed L back eagerly, and tried to get his arm free, wanting a bit more control. L let his hands free, but then kept kissing him little too roughly, and Light pushed him away.

L glared at him in a way that made Light nervous; it was almost predatory. Light wasn't going to put up with that nonsense.

"L, if you want this, calm down first." Light demanded.

L narrowed his eyes, then turned away from Light and washed his hair agressively.

"Just talk to me!" Light pushed, and L ignored him.

Light started feeling like their first shower together was not going that well. He still stayed, undressed and washed himself, wishing L would wash him instead. Maybe next time.

L threw himself on the bed afterwards, with only a towel around him. Light sat down next to him, watched him expetantly. Eventually, he decided to prompt him to talk.

"Why are you so angry? You got him out alive. It's okay."

L sighed.

"I can't do my investigation, because my own team sabotages it. We lost an entire day of work. That, ultimately, will lead to more Kira deaths. We would have found this information after bugging them anyway. I don't even want to see Matsuda again."

Light thought about it, and felt tha L's anger had something to do with L himself, refusing to do any work due to his theory being wrong, and wasting a lot more time on the investigation. He had the sense not to say it.

"It's frustrating. We'll arrange for Matsuda to stay inside and out of sight for a while. Though I'm sure he wont think of trying something like this again, after almost losing his life to it." Light said.

"I should have realized he'd be so stupid." L said bitterly.

"Stupid people are unpredictable, it's their only advantage over us." Light said.

L glanced at him for a second, the corner of his lip twitching.

"Us?"

"You know what I mean." Light said.

"Somehow, your arrogance makes me feel better." L said.

"Hey." Light warned.

"So you don't want angry sex?" L asked.

"I don't want you taking out your anger on me." Light said. "If you've calmed down, however.."

"You're surprisingly eager, I expected you to be put off by returning here."

"Well be grateful." Light said, deciding not to mention anything else.

"I'm still angry. You could attempt to calm me down." L suggested.

Light decided to accept the invitation. He shed his own towel away, and laid himself down next to L. Light didn't have a lot of experience with calming people down, but with L, he'd figure it out.

L was still staring tensely at the ceiling when Light kissed his scent glands, and when Light attempted to kiss him, L barely kissed back. Light felt a wave of irritation, then pulled away, and pushed L to roll him on his stomach. L didn't resist.

"You're too tense, you have to relax." Light said, as he climbed on top of L, and started massaging his back.

L made a grumpy noise, but didn't move. Light reveled in having L underneath him, and felt out all of muscles and bones of L's back; his spine was very tangible and Light made a point of pressing his thumbs into every bump and valley. Then he worked slowly on muscles down L's back, making pauses when he felt like resting, and using his mouth to spread the head on the skin instead. Somewhere between having his muscles loosened up and Light placing warm kisses on the back of his neck, L's body sagged into the mattress and lost its irritated tension.

"You're not bad at this, huh?" L said, and Light was pleased, even if the praise could have been better executed.

Light proceeded to kiss down L's back, earning some lazy noises L muffled into the pillow _. I wonder if L would let me finger him again? It would definitely cut his anger short._ Light kissed the small of L's back, to see if L would react.

"Light-kun, what are you planning?" L muffled into the pillow.

"What would you let me do?" Light traced a finger down L's ass, to which L twitched.

"If you keep this up.. you can do whatever you want.." L moaned.

Light stopped, his brain rapidly switching to fantasies of things he would really like to do to L. Then, he remembered L said that would only come after the suspicion was raised. Still, 'whatever you want' opened up some options.

Light leaned down to lick at L's cheek, and made a questioning noise. He could feel L stop to consider it, probably biting his lip into the pillow.

"Whatever I want?" Light kissed lower, and it had L squirming deliciously into the bed.

"I—uh." Light could hear L breathing hard into the pillow. "Start with fingers, first."

It was a part of the plan.

Light grinned to himself as he prompted L to spread his legs, and then got him used to the feeling of Light's fingers brushing over his crack, massaging his cheeks, spreading them out and teasing the entrance until it twitched. Light only had to move once to get the lubrication, and then he was covering L in transparent liquid, enjoying the view. L was tensing and relaxing, his hips twitching slightly every time Light stimulated the sensitive nerves around his entrance.

"Light, come on already..." L demanded.

Light liked hearing that, wanted L impatient for him. He coated his fingers in more lubricant, then nudged, and watched with fascination how L opened up for him, moaning. L's body allowed Light to push deep inside, clenched, and then let Light do as he pleased. L shivered every time Light moved inside, he was making soft noises into the pillow and gripped the covers, all thoughts of anger forgotten. When Light proceeded to push another finger in and stretched him out wider, L was openly moaning and pushing his hips back. It was exhilirating for Light to feel it, and he couldn't resist anymore, he pulled L's hands away from the covers, and guided them to keep himself spread. L complied shakenly, and then Light was leaning down and licking the spread muscles around his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah, Light, Light!" L trembled.

He was now clenching so badly, Light had to dedicate few minutes just to getting L used to his tongue so close to his intimate areas, and L spent the entire time quietly whimpering into the pillow. Light finally had him pushing back into the sensation, his entrance warming up to the feeling of Light's breath on it.

Light firstly nudged, and then, after L twitched, wormed his tongue in, alongside his fingers.

L shouted in surprise and possibly, pain, because he clenched and tensed, making Light pause as well. Light made a soothing noise, and stroked L's thighs gently, then massaged his hips, his back, until L loosened up again, twitched extensively around Light's tongue, then moaned and pushed back, finally accepting the stretch.

Light felt a rush of pleasure, finally getting to move, and he tongue-fucked L without mercy. L was soon crying out in complete bliss, Light found his sweet spot with wiggling fingers and teased it on every stroke, loving just how desperately L sounded for more.

"God, Light, ah, ngh—" L moaned out incoherently, and Light thought he was losing himself too, the wetness and the heat and L twitching against him, with Light's tongue inside him, it was making him mindless. L's hands were shaking, but he still kept holding himself open, fucking himself on Light's fingers and tongue. _Fuck, it's hot when he does that._

Light could tell L wasn't going to last long like this, he sounded on edge already, and Light wanted to keep him there longer, but L was so close and wanting it was hard to deny him. Light massaged his sweet spot from the inside and it had L crying out and coming hard, with Light teasing every last drop out of him. L sank into the mattress afterwards, panting for air. Light pulled out carefully, L was still twitching at the slightest sensation, and then gripped his own cock to finish, he had been close to it for a while.

L caught a glimpse of what Light was up to, and moaned at him in an urgent, dissatisfied manner.

"What?" Light asked, and L squirmed to turn around on his back.

"Come here." L said in a raspy voice, motioning his mouth. Light swallowed at the invitation.

"You really... " Light didn't finish his thought, and his brain wasn't about to cooperate now when he was climbing to sit on L's chest again, and letting L pull him closer, position him close enough that he could suck on him. Light arched back and groaned when L had him eased deep inside his mouth; they were both used to it, but Light couldn't get enough of the sight, or the sensation of having the detective's mouth taking him so eagerly.

It only took a minute of slow thrusting and L's gentle sucking for Light to be overwhelmed and pushed over the edge in L's mouth. They moaned together, and L kept licking him until Light pulled away and lied down on top of L to smush him into the mattress.

"Mnn.. Thank you, Light.." L murmured, almost falling asleep.

Light almost laughed.

"Mm, anytime." Light nuzzled into him, sleepy.

"I really hope.. you're not Kira.." L muttered, wrapping his arms around Light.

"I'm not." Light said, settling his head on L's shoulder, and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plot in next chapter, be ready*


	13. Chapter 13

It was about then when things started going all wrong, Light thought. Light had just succeeded in calling off the murders from Yotsuba, only for L to challenge him with 'Would you succeed the name of L', probably just to pick a fight. Light was pissed, and wondered if L would always pull shit like this immediately after Light touched his ass. He needs therapy, Light concluded angrily.

But L wasn't done with his bullshit for the day, no, he also attempted to get separated from the team, manipulated Misa into a dangerous plan, and roped Light in against his will. It was dirty, rude, manipulative, and L had the nerve to look like a smug self-satisfied gremlin afterwards, and dance along with Misa as if they were having a good time. He even let Misa kiss him on the cheek! Light was boiling with rage, but L ignored him completely.

Light did not manage to get a rise out of him later in bed either, L was again, different, as if he knew something Light didn't. They slept with their backs turned, even though Light found out later that L ended up wrapped around him in sleep. Clingy bastard.

What followed were boring sessions of L instructing Misa how to act, Misa completely disregarding the plan and going off on her own, and then they knew who Kira was. L looked shocked, probably because at this point almost everyone in the investigation team has done more to catch Kira than L himself. The gremlin still had the nerve to take a jab at Light when Misa offered to sleep with him. "You don't have to be embarassed, Light-kun" Light considered sleeping with her just to piss L off. Ultimately, he decided not to go thru with something so unplesant.

Light and L made the plan to catch Higuchi together, they were setting a trap together. They were watching it unfold on a screen together, Light in awe, and L unnaturally calm. So it made no sense, what L did next.

It was just about time to go to chase, and Light deserved his place there, he should have been in the helicopter with L. The rest of the team had already scattered, when L turned to Light, his face filled with apology.

"Forgive me for this, Light-kun."

Light stared at him, wanted to ask him if he's crazy and what's he talking about, but there wasn't any time. Because a sharp pain in his shoulder made him yelp, and that was the last thing he remembered.

And then, he woke up in a cell. Where he still was. Trying to make sense of everything.

Was L mad? What was he thinking? How could he do this? Did anyone even know where Light was? L had no basis for locking him up like this! Light pounded at the walls, tried to loosen the bars, but it was no use. He assumed L was watching, even as he didn't see a camera. L had to know Light was awake, and pissed. L needed to get his ass down there, do some explaining, and let Light go.

Light checked his clock; he'd been unconscious for hours. L must have caught Higuchi by now, or else failed in catching him, wouldn't it be funny if without Light, L came back empty handed? It would have served him right.

"L, at least have the decency to get down here and tell me what you did!" Light shouted, hoping to god L had heard him.

What was going on in L's head? Could he really be serious about Light being Kira? It was surreal how far the detective had deluded himself, Light knew he couldn't have been Kira, there was no way for him to commit any murders. Was he still going to be blamed for it all? Would L find a way to pin it all on Light, just so he could be right? Light sat down, with his head in his arms. L shouldn't do this, he can't. Light still had memories he had never mentioned to L, meeting Ray Penbar, knowing who Misora Naomi was, but he knew L would take that as some kind of definite proof. Did L know Light was hiding it? Would he attempt to torture it out of Light?

Light shuddered. He grew scared of the detective, so fast. Weren't they together, acting almost like lovers? Was L completely heartless, could he just throw Light away and pin him for a crime he didn't commit? Light started running out of breath, why was L not saying anything to him? What was the meaning of this?

"Light." L's voice reached him, slightly breathless.

Light lift his head to find L panting at the door of the corridor, as if he ran all the way there.

"I'm sorry for doing this." L continued. "I know you're mad, it's only temporary. Only until I gather all the proof I need to-"

"Convict me?" Light yelled, still shaking.

"Light, calm down." L said, walking closer. He unlocked the door and entered the cell, Light still sitting on his bed. L sat next to him, attempted to touch him, but Light flinched away.

"You're not getting convicted. This was only a precaution. You'll be out of here when we convict Higuchi."

"You got him? You know how he—"

"Yes, I know how Kira kills." L said.

Light stared at him, demanding to know.

"It's the notebook. We saw him write in a name before; a person whose name is written in that notebook dies." L explained.

"You believe this? Is there proof?" Light asked.

"Yes.. anyone who touches the notebook, sees a shinigami." L sighed. "They're real. I.. saw one earlier today."

"Let me touch it." Light demanded, staring at L's eyes.

"No." L said.

"Why?" Light demanded.

"I don't have it with me, it's still being scanned for fingerprints." L explained.

Light exhaled angrily.

"Why did you lock me up here? We were supposed to go catch him together." Light watched him as if he was the ultimate traitor.

L sighed.

"You know my theory, Light-kun. If the power to kill was transferred from person to person, and you had willed it to go to another person, and you lost memories of it, you would have arranged it to transfer back to you. It needed to be prevented. I didn't do it lightly, Light-kun. Would you want to be Kira, now?"

Light stared at him with disbelief. "You're insane. You locked me up because you're not right in the head. If it's a damn notebook how would the powers pass to me except if I was writing down in it? Why would I lose memories of writing in a stupid book? Let me go already."

L looked away, his face heavy.

"Actually.. let me tell you the whole story."

And L revealed to him what happened after Light was medicated unconscious. Higuchi had been caught in the middle of the road, running from the police. Watari had shot his tires, and prevented him from using his hands to kill more. After L instructed the police to put communication equipment on him, he spilled the information about the notebook. Afterwards, everyone in the team has met the white shinigami, who seemed to float to wherever Higuchi went, regardless of the notebook. After they all came down from the shock, L took Higuchi in for questioning, and notebook for forensic analysis. Higuchi wasn't too stubborn, L found out early on that Death Note would erase memories if renounced, and found a way to shut Higuchi up if he ever attempted to renounce it. The shinigami looked around lazily, almost as if searching for something. It didn't answer questions, but didn't attempt to harm anyone, and Higuchi claimed it was safe.

L was talking with a heavy voice now, and Light could understand why. It erased memories. It meant Light, could in theory, still be Kira, and not remember it. It meant he couldn't be let out of here.

"It's not all lost, though. We found several interesting rules inside of the notebook. One of them claims that a person who doesn't write in a name for 13 consecutive days, will die. You, are still alive."

Light looked up at L with hope and desperation.

"But then, it can't be me! You have to let me go!"

"We have to test it. Higuchi will be our test subject, if he dies in captivity in 13 days, you will walk free."

"You're going to keep me in a cell for 2 weeks?" Light yelled.

"If we find any other definite proof that it couldn't be you, I will let you out. I just can't risk the rest of the team interfering, not until I know the truth."

"How did you explain this to my father?" Light demanded.

"I lied." L shrugged his shoulders. "Told him you got sick with something infectious. You'll get better in 2 weeks."

Light sat up straight, glared at L, then leaned back onto the wall, finally able to calm himself.

"You'll find out that I'm innocent. And you'll let me go. I will be free. That's the plan?" Light said.

"That's the plan." L confirmed.

"Okay, okay." Light finally found it in himself to calm down. A part of him was still extremely angry, but at least it looked as if he would get cleared, soon. Of course the rules of the notebook were real. Higuchi would die, L would admit to being wrong, and then Light would take a hell of revenge.

L put a hand in Light's hair, presumably trying to soothe him, but Light swatted it away.

"Don't put your hands on me after you've locked me up in a cell, traitor." Light hissed.

L looked down. "I'm doing it only to keep my own life safe."

"I've never tried to kill you." Light said

"I hope." L said.

"I really hate you right now. I will actually try to kill you if you don't back off, and you better bring me everything I ask for while I'm here, or I will give you a reason to fear for your life." Light said venomously.

"I understand." L stood up. "I will come back down with updates, when there's any."

"Don't bother." Light grimaced. "Send Watari with food."

"Only I know you're here." L sighed, and left the cell, locking it back up.

Light ignored L the next few times L brought him food and refreshments. L would mutter some new info he got out of Higuchi, or an answer to a question he managed to get out of shinigami. Eventually, he let Light look at the new case files, and photocopied rules of the notebook. Light kept them visible on his table, seeing a way to freedom in them.

It was few days later L came in white in the face, holding a black notebook in his hands.

Light assumed he'd finally be allowed to touch the thing, and waited for L to bring it to him. But L didn't.

He was frozen on the spot, staring at Light.

"What?" Light asked, unnerved.

"It's you. You are..." L stuttered.

"Not again, what now?" Light said angrily.

"It came back from forensic. And, it had your fingerprint. Just one. But it's yours."

Light's face blanked in shock.

"It looks like you ripped out all the pages you used, and wiped off the rest, but, you didn't know, you _couldn't_ , that fingerprints stay on paper for 40 years. Even if were careful every time you opened it, there would be a fingerprint left on a page you touched accidentally. It's not that easy to wipe off. You couldn't have known."

L took a step forward. Light no longer wanted him to come closer.

"New information about memories. Death Note doesn't erase them indefinitely. If you were to take it in your hands... you would remember everything. That, I believe, was your plan. Had I not done this.. you would have succeeded. You would have killed me by now."

Light's mind was racing with L's every step closer.

"Stop." Light whispered.

L unlocked the cell.

"Wait." Light called. "Wait. Don't."

L paused.

"I need to know. Just touch it." L said.

"No. Take it away." Light pleaded.

"Just, do it later, okay? Give me a minute." Light bargained.

L bit his lip, and sat down.

"Okay." L said.

"Thank you." Light exhaled.

He found himself standing in the corner of the cell, as far from L as possible.

L didn't move, so Light eased up.

"What happens... if it's me?" Light asked.

"I don't know." L shook his head.

"Will I be different, if I remember?" Light asked.

"I don't know."

"L.." Light felt his chest tighten.

L looked at him, almost shaking.

"Kiss me." Light asked.

L nodded, left the Death Note on the bed, and pinned Light to a wall with an overwhelming kiss. Light understood it might be the last one, possibly ever, and he wrapped his arms around L and kissed him desparately, wishing it could last forever. L's lips and body kept him safe, from the world and the Death Note, and whatever would come next. They stopped when they were both seconds short of crying.

"We.. should collect ourselves." Light panted, trying to force his brain to think.

_What could he possibly do now? Try to overpower L, escape thru the open gate? There would certainly be more security; no, L would find him, even if he escaped._

He looked at L, he was still unnaturally pale, breathing hard, looking a little lost.

"Okay. Okay." Light took several deep breaths, feeling his entire body revolt against his next words.

"Give me the note."

L handed it over, eyes glued to Light's face.

Light looked it over, stared at L, and with shaky fingers, put his hand on the notebook.

He screamed. It was inevitable, flood of memories, events, thoughts, plans, murders violently found their way back inside his mind. _Ah. I'm back._

Light's eyes widened as he looked at L again, this time with a different face.

_I lost. I lost? He caught me. I need to kill him._

L stared back with a stony face, grabbed the note, got out of the cell, and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like Kira got *puts sunglasses on* quarantined


	14. Chapter 14

L watched in shock as Light's face changed, twisted, and the scent, it went from scared to suffocating, murderous. L's survival instincts kicked in and he got himself, and the weapon, out of there, before Kira could start making a new plan. He was panting in horror as he locked the cell back up, and stared at the notebook. _How could it have this much power over Light?_

"L? L! It's okay! I didn't remember anything!" Light's voice shook him from his thoughts, and L stared at him in disbelief. _Is he going to try to lie, now?_

L forced himself to calm down, and approached the cell enough to get a scent of Light. Light was saying something, but L ignored it. He smelled normal again. L looked at the death note, frowning.

"Ah, of course. I forgot. It only returns your memories while you're touching it." L sighed.

Light made more disgruntled noises.

"I'm sorry, Light, I need you to work with me." L said, opening the cell door. Light immediately backed off, looking at the notebook warily.

"It's going to be okay." L said, uncertainly. Watching the scared eyes almost made him not want to do it.

"Listen, I will put you in handcuffs, just temporarily, okay? I promise I'll take them off. I'm not apprehending you. It's for safety."

"What safety?" Light asked, offended.

"I guess it's no use lying to you. When you have your memories, your first instinct is to kill me. I need to prevent that. I need to talk to you with memories."

"How would I kill you, you have me in a cell!" Light accused him.

"Calm down, please Light. I just need you to trust me right now. I won't force you." L said.

Light looked scared and annoyed, he paced around muttering, then finally gave in to the helpless situation he was in right now, and turned his back to L, with his hand crossed.

"Hurry up." Light said.

L didn't wait to be told twice, he stroked Light's wrists before trapping them behind his back in handcuffs.

"Thank you, Light." L whispered. "I am going to press a piece of the note on your neck now. You won't be able to reach it with your hands bound. I'll take it away later."

Light shuddered, then nodded nervously.

L was nervous too. He did not want to be in the cell when Light changed. He contemplated putting Light to sleep first, but it would probably destroy what little trust Light had in him at the moment. He decided against it.

L ripped a piece of the note, and touched the back of Light's neck with it. It wasn't enough. He tried with the note next. Light cried out again, painful for L to hear. _Sorry_. L kept the two in contact, while taping the little ripped off piece to Light's neck. Then, he pulled the note away. Light was now struggling, panicking, trying to get away.

L pushed him gently to the wall, to gain on time to get out and lock the door. He retreated as far as possible from the bars, Light's murderous scent causing cold chill to spread down his back.

_I need to get myself together,_ L thought _. This isn't time for emotions about Light. I need to question him. He knows where the second notebook is. This can't be over until I have them both. If I don't get this, he might find a way to kill again, or has already organized one. I need to know._

_Look at him._

_He's kira, but he's trapped and caught, he's not going to be able to move rationally. He's panicking. He's going to act with desperation and bluffs, that's his only possible move. I need to be myself, and all of this can be over._

Light, who was undeniably Kira right now, turned to face him, a smile on his face.

"I suppose it's no use lying to you anymore." Light repeated L's words.

L gathered himself, turned his heart back to stone, and assumed an expression of boredom.

"Yes?" L asked.

"I am Kira." Light laughed, unnaturally. "So, what will you do? Kill me here and—"

"Oh cut it out." L said.

Light threw him a nasty look.

"Don't interrupt me. I had a monologue prepared." Light said.

"I could tell. Spare me." L said.

Light didn't look like he would get shut up that easily.

"Do you think you can stop the God of the New-"

"I'll consider that, thanks. For now, I have some questions." L interrupted him again.

"You think you can interrogate me? What gives you the right." Light said.

"Ah, I was hoping for a friendly chat." L said.

"I will give you a friendly chat, if I get something in return, first."

"What would you like?" L humored him.

"Your real name."

L stared at the man. It was the first time Light asked for it so blatantly.

"What use is it to you now? You can hardly write it down. Plan to expose me?"

"Just tell me." Light smiled at him. "And I'll tell you everything you'd like to know."

L stared at him, trying to figure his game out.

"You... you can't still have.. a piece on you..." L theorized, and in that moment, Light's shoulder moved.

"Stop, turn around." L ordered.

Light didn't move.

They both jumped towards the cell door at the same time, L to open it, Light to block it off.

"You hid it! In the watch. You had it on you the entire time!" L connected the pieces.

"Tell me your name L, or I'll write in my own in. You still want the innocent me, don't you? Developed a fondness, didn't you?" Light tauned him, blocking the door with all his might, so that L could't open it. He kept fumbling with his watch behind his back, L could tell.

"I'm already writing it down, L! What's your real name? Tell me if you ever want to see Light again."

L grunted at him angrily and pushed him away thru the bars, taking the advantage of having both hands free. Light retreated, but L entered and caught him, wrenched the watch from his wrist, breaking it in the process. Light struggled and tried to push L into the wall as violently as possible, but L wasn't having it. He grabbed Light's wrists and pinned him to the wall.

"You're lucky I don't end you right now." L threatened, sick of Light's behaviour.

Light glared at him, eyeing his watch wantonly, like he still wanted to write. L pushed him down and got out of the cell again, locking it down _. This better be the last damn threat, or I swear to god..._

L checked the watch, Light had stored a piece of death note inside it, with a needle, so he could write with his blood. The needle was bloody, Light did have the intention to write, even though the paper was empty. It was unlikely Light would kill himself, but it was alarming that he tried to blackmail L only because he caught on to his affection for Light. _He's as dangerous as I assumed. How is he so different than Light I had chained to myself?_

L shook his head, it wasn't time to get emotional. He could psychoanalyze Light's change later. Now he needed to get information out of him.

"I already have your confession." L started, watching Light gather himself and stand up. "I want to know how you did it. How did you murder criminals in your room, while under surveillance? I never figured it out."

It was a lie, L suspected Light had a device that transferred news hidden somewhere in his room, out of sight of the cameras. But he wanted to ease Light into bragging.

Light watched him intensely, probably debating if he should talk. _He wants to tell me, I should prompt him more._

"It must have been pretty ingenious, to fool my eyes."

Light laughed. "I knew you were watching. My shinigami found all of your cameras. I knew exactly what you can see. I had a miniature TV and a piece of Death Note hidden in my bag of chips! I was writing down names right under your nose."

_There we go._

"Bag of chips? Creative." L praised him. "Ray Penbar, how did you get his name?"

Light looked as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Staged a bus hijacking, I controlled the perp to threaten everyone with a gun, and then announced I would try to fight him off. Penbar stopped me, and I demanded proof of him not being an accomplice in hijacking. He showed me his FBI ID."

_Ray really wasn't good material for stalking_ , L concluded. _To show his name to a confirmed Kira suspect.. well, I guess he felt trapped into it. He should have reported this to me_.

"Very smart." L commented. "And the rest of FBI?"

"I had Ray write in their names himself!" Light laughed. "I threatened to kill his loved ones, and gave him instructions to get names of every other agent, send them around, and then write it in on sheets of paper I gave him. He never knew what he was doing, I had death note paper obscured so he never knew the details of their deaths."

_That's disturbing._

"You made it so I'd never figure out which one was following you." L said.

"Exactly." Light said.

"Misora Naomi, that was you as well?" L prompted.

"Misora." Light grimaced. "She could have ruined everything. She was already on her way to tell you I killed her fiance, and that I could use any method to kill. I met her while bringing my father lunch. It was pure luck, and she was smart enough to give me a fake name. But, when I told her I was taking her to join the investigation.. she showed me her id. I wrote her in as a suicide."

_Naomi almost got him. She should have been in the investigation, rather than Ray._

"So you got rid of that obstacle. And then, Misa?"

"Ugh, she almost ruined everything. With her stupidity, leaving evidence, insisting to date, running around like we weren't suspects. She's the reason I had to go into captivity, if I hadn't—"

"Yes?" L prompted.

Light glared at him, and said nothing.

_Still hiding things from me._

"Your turn, L. Why did you suspect me?"

L considered. _Was it any harm to talk?_

"You were seemingly 'too perfect'. I know what hides behind illusion of perfection. Your behaviour was show-perfect, even under cameras. No human being can live like that. And, you showed off exactly when you knew I was watching. You needed me to know how smart you were, even though for you, I was an enemy, one you didn't even know yet. That suggested narcissism. That was the first clue."

Light sat down, looking satisfied.

"Too perfect, huh?"

_Oh god. I can't handle this. Did he even hear when I called him a narcissist? Unbeliveable._

"So.. what would have happened if you hadn't gone into captivity?" L prompted again.

Light gave him a dirty look, and stayed silent. Does he still have a hidden card in his sleve?

"That reminds me, what did you do with Misa?" Light asked.

"Oh? It's unlike you to care about her. She's still in her suite. I should have her convicted after I've gotten all the information.

"I see." Light said.

_He smells satisfied._ _There's danger in convicting Misa_ , L realized. _Is there a trap?_

"What happens after Misa is convicted?" L asked.

"Nothing." Light smiled, and L felt his scent attacking L's senses, making him want to vomit.

_New plan, I will not be convicting Misa._

"So..." L was getting to his most important question, and it would be hard to get an answer. "You got a death note from a shinigami, decided in your noble heart, to sacrifice yourself to end the evils of the world—"

"Became a God." Light corrected him.

"Right. So you took my challenge, because you don't approve of heresy, you accepted the second kira, I assume you took their notebook as well? It would have been the smartest move, so I'm thinking yes. You avoided getting caught, even when second kira didn't, but you realized the weight of suspicion on you, so you passed on the notebook, hid the second one, and turned yourself in, knowing you would lose your memories when you renounced the notebook. You fooled me into releasing you, and found your successor without your memories. If you had picked Higuchi on your own, you would have handed him the notebook with instructions to only start using if after 2 weeks have passed. Why wait for so long?"

Light kept silent. _Another thing he doesn't want me to know about_.

"Or, maybe you didn't have time to exactly find a successor. I did catch the second kira faster than you expected. Is there another person in this, to whom you delegated the task of finding a succesor? Is that why it took so long?"

Light's face changed in expression for just a second, and then it was blank again. _I'm right._

"Was it the shinigami? Do they listen to you?"

Light tried to keep his face even, but L already knew him well enough. _He does have some control over the shinigami. Didn't want me to know._

"Don't want to answer? Alright, then... where did you hide the second notebook?"

L watched Light intently; it was one piece of information he couldn't get in any other way. Light smiled again.

"You know, I don't think I will tell you." Light said.

L narrowed his eyes.

"If I told you, you could simply put me away. No, I don't think I should tell you." Light concluded.

"Are you going to torture it out of me?" Light asked, manically.

L wouldn't.

"I can put you away anyway." L offered.

"I'd like to see you try." Light challenged.

L sighed and decided that was enough of that. Even looking at this Light was beginning to chafe on him. _I wanted to catch kira, but this? I'd rather have Light back._

L moved to ented the cell again, to restore the version of Light he wanted.

"Leave it." Light said, backing away.

L ignored him. _Of course he wanted more time to plot my murder. No thanks._

"I said stay away." Light threatened as L entered the cell. L almost wished Light would fight him. Light did attempt, but with both of his hands tied, all he could was bat his legs at L, and L was way better at it than Light. He pinned Light to the wall again, ripped apart the tape with the death note piece, waited for Light to change scent, then uncoffed him.

"L." Light said, unmoving.

"How much do you remember?" L asked.

"I'm Kira."

Light sounded shattered. L didn't move, kept Light's body between himself and the wall.

"You realized it, now?" L asked.

"You questioned me.. and I asked for your real name. I don't remember why I wanted it, but, there could have only been one reason. I don't remember what I was talking about, but I remember your words. You said you could put me away." Light shuddered.

L hugged him, and dragged him to the bed.

"I won't. I can't. I only said it to get him to shut up." L muttered into Light's neck.

"Him? You were talking to me, L." Light reminded him.

"It didn't feel like talking to you." L said.

"Are you giving me over to the police?" Light asked.

L shook his head into Light's shoulder, breathing in his scent, so grateful it was back.

"I can't do it. I can't bring myself. I won't." L said.

"Then what? Keep me here, forever imprisoned?" Light asked.

"Not necessarily." L said. "If only I know you're Kira.. we don't have to tell anyone else." L said.

"You're going to keep this a secret?" Light asked in disbelief.

"If that's what it takes to keep you alive."

Light opened his eyes and looked at L, conflicted.

"I'm a murderer." Light said.

"We'll deal with that later." L promised.

"I don't have all of my memories." Light said.

"We'll deal with that later, too." L said.

"Okay." Light said, uncertain. He hid his head in L's shoulder.

L stayed, he didn't know how long. He waited until Light finally stopped saying words and fell asleep. L wanted to fall asleep too, but there was work to be done. He slid out of Light's embrace carefully, covered him up, and headed to the interrogation room. A path to keep both himself and Light alive thru this was slowly forming in front of him.

Higuchi was in a medicated blackout, to stop him from communicating with the shinigami L now knew as Rem. She looked at L with no interest whatsoever.

"Rem. I'd like you to know that I have Light Yagami in my custody, and I know he is Kira. I'm here to strike a deal."


	15. Chapter 15

L felt it was really not his place to do this. In the forest, with a shovel, and a flashlight. And a shinigami. He was standing barefoot in dirt, his clothing muddy. He didn't like being outside in the city, on a good day. Being outside at night, in a forest, was way worse. He got spooked by forest sounds, lots of them sounded like bears, wolves, banshees or whatever forests had in them these days. A frog had almost attacked him.

"Can't you help me?" L asked Rem, who just, floated there.

"I can. But I won't. This is more fun." Rem said.

L muttered something to himself about not liking shinigami very much. Rem informed him she also didn't care for him.

The box wasn't even buried deeply. It seemed like Light too was lazy with physical labor. Any dog could have dug this out. L opened it up and aimed a flashlight at it.

"A letter instructing my murder. That's not very comforting." L sat back, reading on. "If you do this, I Light Yagami, will love you forever. Well that is just cruel."

L glanced at the shinigami.

"Misa would have been happy to read it." Rem said.

"Light Yagami with his memories of notebook is not capable of love." L clarified.

Rem shrugged. "Still, she would have been happy."

L shook his head in dissaproval.

He looked over the note with the weird scribings on it. "Does it work the same?" L asked.

"Yes." Rem confirmed.

"The rule of 13 days is definitely fake?" L asked.

"Yes. And the one that says people who touched the notebook will die if it's destroyed." Rem said.

"So, if I were to burn it?" L asked.

"Nothing would happen. The shinigami who used it is already dead. Speaking of—"

L flinched as a dark, gothic-emo-clown type monster appeared above him.

"Oh? I didn't expect to see you here. Got any apples?" Shinigami spoke.

L looked at Rem for explanation.

"That one is Light's." Rem said.

L measured the black shinigami.

"I'm L." L said.

"Light won't like this, huhuhu. I'm Ryuk." Ryuk laughed. "So, you got him, didn't you?"

"Is he attached to Light at all?" L asked Rem.

"No, as far as I can tell. He likes being entertained." Rem said.

"Don't ignore me! I'm right here." Ryuk complained.

L sighed. "Alright, I will get you an apple. Come on."

*

"Hi, Light."

L was sitting on Light's bed in the cell, with his back against the wall. He was eating donuts.

Light was just waking up.

"You're back." Light said.

"I found the second notebook." L said.

"Where?" Light sat up.

"You buried it in the woods. Shinigami showed me where." L said.

"Shinigami?" Light looked confused. "I thought she didn't talk to you."

"She did after I revealed to have caught you. She made a deal to help me, if I spare Misa's life in return. She's attached to Misa." 

"You got all this out of me, yesterday?" Light asked.

L passed him a donut.

"Well, not exactly, I took some leaps on my own. But, since I have it, we no longer need to keep bringing your memories back. Which is a good thing." L said.

Light took the donut, frowning.

"What, you'll just keep me here without my memories?" Light asked.

"You don't need to be kept here. However, I will be keeping you handcuffed to myself again. And it's best that you don't have these memories." _I don't think I would survive if you had them._

"Great. You'll be handcuffed to a murderer without memories." Light scoffed.

L side-eyed him.

"I know." L said. "Eat your donut."

"It's too sugary."

"Eat it."

Light took a small bite, and L kept talking.

"I'll need you to help me get Misa away. Me and Rem wrote a script you need to say to her. She refuses to leave without seeing you."

"What would you have me say?" Light asked.

"Something along the lines of 'Misa, I love you but I have to be on a secret mission for the next 10 years, please wait for me, and live your life the happiest you can until we can be together again.'"

Light scoffed.

"And what will you tell her after 10 years, when she comes looking?" Light asked.

"We're hoping she might grow up by then and realize this was a goodbye. Unless, of course, you want her to stay here." L said.

"She can go." Light decided.

"Good." L agreed.

"I met your shinigami. You probably can't remember him." L said.

"I can't." Light confirmed.

"Real cheerful one. Apple addict. Never says anything useful on time." L said, staring up at Ryuk. Ryuk was flying around Light, laughing.

"He says hi." L said.

"He's here? Now?" Light looked around, startled.

"Yeah. You see, none of the shinigami mentioned this timely, but apparently if all previous users have renounced the notebook, and someone were to pick it up afterwards, he becomes the new owner. Comes in a packet with a shinigami haunting." L said, annoyed.

"So you're the new Kira. Haha." Light mocked him.

L side-eyed him again.

"I was supposed to destroy both notebooks, as soon as the investigation was done, but now, if I destroy this one, I will lose all memories of it. I will forget how the murders were done. This is inconvenient." L said.

"So you'll destroy my memories, but preserve yours. Real selfish of you." Light commented.

L wanted to tell him just how much better off Light was without his memories, but changed his mind.

"That's right." L agreed.

"If the culprit is caught, do you need these memories?" Light said.

"It might not be the last time a death note is misplaced in this world." L said.

"Right." Light said.

"L, why did you tear my watch up?" Light asked suddenly.

L glanced at him.

"You had a piece of death note hidden in it."

Light stared at his wrist for a moment, then placed his hand over his eyes.

"I see."

"Are you sure I still don't have some?" Light asked.

"Yeah." L said.

"Did you check?" Light insisted.

"I don't need to. The watch was the only one." L said.

There was silence.

"Did you know I set up an explosion in my desk?" Light asked.

L did not, in fact, know that.

"I keep trying to remember why, but I must have been hiding the note."

_That would make sense._

"How big an explosion? Do I need to send someone to take care of it?" L asked.

"I dismantled it before turning myself in. I never thought about it since then. It could have destroyed the house. Killed the family, if they were inside when it happened." Light said, his voice heavy.

"Why would I do that?" Light asked.

L found he didn't know what to say. He could have reasoned it from the perspective of kira – hiding the note came before family, but it seemed that Light already knew this much.

"I knew about Ray Penbar, and Naomi Misora. I didn't want to tell you." Light continued talking. "Thought you'd use it against me. I should have known, huh?"

Light's voice was weak, almost laughing at the irony.

"I killed them both." Light said.

L knew it was the truth, had Light confess it directly to him. It was no use denying it. But, he had to get Light to stop thinking about it. Light feeling guilt over murders he didn't remember comitting didn't sit right with L.

"Light, you are not the same as Kira." L said.

Light didn't respond to that.

"Come on, we don't have to stay here."

L stood up to his half crouch, and held his hand out to Light. When Light took it, L placed a handcuff around Light's wrist. Light stared at him.

"Is it going to last forever, this time?" Light asked.

"I can't tell." L said.

"Great." Light said.

L put the other handcuff on himself, and walked Light out thru numerous key-card doors and other levels of security. It took forever to reach their old bedroom. L sat on the bed, tired. He didn't get the sleep Light did, in fact, he wasn't sleeping at all since he'd imprisoned Light. He steered clear of the bedroom, it depressed him with the empty. Now Light was in it again, L felt like he could easily doze off. Except, last time, he didn't know Light was Kira, and now..

"I'm never going to be allowed to go out again." Light said, as if he just realized it.

L considered this.

"I could take you up on the roof. Nobody would see us there." L said.

_It's probably safe on the roof. What if he's suicidal and tries to—no, he's handcuffed to me._

"Take me to the roof then." Light said.

_He's just missing sunlight. He was inside for a while, fresh air is good for him._

"Alright." L said.

He got up, and Light followed him to the elevator again. They waited out the elevator ride without talking, and were met by morning sun, bright at the roof of the building. Light stared at it, then at the city below him. He looked pained.

L watched him, said nothing. They stood silent on the roof for a while.

"Will I be able to see my family again?"

L hadn't thought about it. They, for sure, will demand to see Light. Especially if they don't know the truth.

"Yes, I would say you will." L answered.

Light looked slightly less ill, took another look at the view, and turned back to L. "Okay. Take me back."

 _He's not in a good place_ , L decided. Still, he took Light back to the bedroom, where Light curled up on the bed and looked miserable.

L sat down, feeling tired. He hoped Light would allow himself to be hugged, but he flinched as soon as L came close to him. L sighed, announced he needed to get some sleep, and fell unconscious.

It was afternoon when L finally awoke, Light still at the same place on the bed where L saw him last.

_This is odd. Did he not move at all?_

"Light, you must be hungry. Join me for lunch?" L asked.

Light didn't move at first, almost like he didn't hear the detective. Then he nodded and reluctantly got up.

L had Watari set up private headquarters, since Light was supposed to be sick, and it would be hard to explain why he was up and handcuffed again. He led Light to it, and food was already waiting, a tray with cakes and various desserts for L, and a regular lunch for Light.

L sat down and started meticulously eating his cake, but he noticed Light was only staring somewhere far off, and was playing with the food rather than eating it.

"Light, if I have to hand-feed you, I will." L threatened, and threw a cookie at him, which Light ignored. He did force himself to eat a little, which was good.

L communicated with the rest of investigation team thru his laptop, lied about getting infected with the same thing as Light, and asked them all to take a few days off, since there wasn't much to do but wait for Higuchi to prove the 13 day rule fake. He couldn't exactly reveal he already knew it was fake due to finding the original Kira and getting the information out of the shinigami.

Ryuk was mostly elsewhere; now that Light wasn't killing anyone, the thing seemed bored and went off. He would float in thru the walls sometimes, to laugh at Light, who couldn't see him still. It seemed that you only saw a shinigami after touching their specific notebook, and L didn't think it would do any good to Light to touch the buried one. If anything, it might force more memories in, and Light was dealing with enough.

"Light, Misa is demanding to see you. We should send her off. Do you feel up to it?" L asked, and Light nodded, not looking at L.

"Alright. Here's what you should say to ensure she leaves here." L handed him a printed paper.

Light read it without any comments, which was odd for him, L expected at least a scoff. It was quite a corny piece of writing.

*

"Liiight!" Misa all but assaulted Light as soon as he walked thru the door, and L could see Light stopping himself from flinching as Misa attached herself to his arm.

"Where were you? Misa was worried. You don't look good! What's the matter, did Ryuuzaki do something to you?" Misa chattered away hanging off of him.

"No, Misa, uhm, I have some.. sad news." Light started, and Misa stood on her toes, as Light recited the whole imagined affair, with a gloomy voice.

"And so, even though I love you, for the time being—" Light was saying in a very poor imitation of acting, when Misa squeaked "Oh Light!" and pulled him into a kiss.

L stared at the ordeal, surprised. Light froze at first, his eyes traveling to L and giving him an angry glare, before he engaged minimally into the kiss. L knew it was because they needed Misa to believe he was honest, and it was, in fact, part of the deal to keep L alive, but seeing Misa draped over Light stung. At least it was clear Light had hated it.

Light was the first to pull away, he burst into an explanation of why he must leave now and how it's safer for Misa to stay on the adress Light handed to her, promising he would come there far far into the future.

Misa cried, assigned Light's gloomy mood to having to leave her, promised to wait forever, and write, and cried some more, and Light held her in order to sabotage more attempts at kissing. Finally, he announced his transportation was here, and there would be one for Misa later that day. Misa nodded, clung to him until he walked out of the door, and kept calling after him in tears.

As soon as they were alone, Light glared at L again.

"This is your fault. I'm going to wash my mouth out."

Light headed for the bathroom, but L had other plans, he pulled on Light's hand to force him to face L, and captured his lips in a warm kiss. Light tasted wrong, he was still smelling like Misa, and L needed to ammend that with his own scent. Light froze again, then relaxed, then just stood there, not kissing back.

L pulled away, frowning.

Light wasn't looking at him.

"Don't do things like that." Light said.

It left L shocked. Light proceeded to the bathroom, half-closing the door so the chain could follow through. L stood on the spot, panicking.

_He doesn't want me? Does he hate me for imprisoning him permanently to myself? But he had to know there was no other way to keep him alive and safe, L had to watch over him to prevent future encounters with Death Note and his conviction. Surely he understood it was not L's first choice to keep Light imprisoned. But then, was it because it felt demeaning to be chained to L forever? Or maybe, he's still in shock and needs to process being Kira. He looks bad, maybe he's just not in the mood. I have to leave him be for a while._

Still, it stung. Light kissing Misa. Then, refusing L. He felt rejected.

L curled up in his sitting position on the floor, and waited it out. Light was not getting out of the bathroom for a suspiciously long time, but L was grateful to get a moment _. Surely he won't just decide he doesn't want this anymore. Or could he, because I'm the part of the reason he's like this? No. I only caught him. If I didn't, he'd be.._ L shivered at the mere thought. _Yep, this Light, who wasn't trying to kill him even a little, was better._

_It should worry me that I want him despite knowing his potential to become a murderer if given the right weapon. But instead, I worry about getting rejected. I can stop him from becoming a murderer.. again. But can't stop him from rejecting me._

L sighed.

_This is fine. I can handle rejection. I will attempt to talk to him when he's in a better mood._

Light was very quiet in the bathroom. In the end, L waited for him to come out for more than an hour. And even then, he looked worse.

Next few days, L saw no improvement on Light. Even though L offered to take him to the roof, even to get a tree planted there as some imitation of nature, Light showed no interest for it. He talked to his father on the phone, once, to reassure him that he was cared for and getting better. He didn't look up for the rest of the day.

L had to blackmail him into eating, and even then, Light barely ate anything. He refused to talk to L much, on some occasions he would ask L about Kira's timeline and about the murders he couldn't remember, and L was reluctant to tell him. It was not doing him any good. He didn't let L touch him, and L stopped trying. He smelled wrong the entire time. Like a heavy ocean pressed down by the weight of the sky.

 _This is bad_ , L thought. _He probably needs therapy to come to terms with this, but I don't think there's a therapist I can bribe to keep Kira's identity secret. He might get crushed under the weight of all that murder. Any person would. He's only getting worse. I'm going to need to read some psychology books to deal with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *new chapter on Saturday*


	16. Chapter 16

"Maybe you should just get me convicted." Light said one day, staring off blankly as he sat on the bed.

L felt chilled, he got the urge to grab Light and shake him back to normal. Light was asking to get executed.

"We're not doing that, Light." L said firmly.

"Then, lock me in a cell again. I shouldn't be here."

"No. Stop it." L crawled onto the bed and looked at Light sternly.

"Why? I'm a murderer. You wanted to get me convicted. Now's your chance."

"You are not the same Light who used a death note. Without your memories, you're not a threat. You don't need to be convicted." L said.

"I am the same. L, I was the person who wrote down the names, even if I can't remember it. These people are now dead. As I should be."

L was reeling inside. Convicting Light was out of the question.

"I will not be killing you. And you're not the same. If you were, you'd be trying to kill me right now. The notebook took something human from you, which you now have back. That's why you feel all this, Light. Because you're not a person capable of murder anymore. You wouldn't have killed anyone in the first place, had such a weapon not presented itself to you."

"Are you saying I didn't commit all those murders?" Light challenged him.

"As you are right now, you wouldn't." L said.

"Rich coming from someone who kept calling me a murderer all this time." Light provoked him.

L closed his eyes to calm down. Light was provoking him on purpose. _Probably hoping I'll hit him._

"I don't think it anymore." L said.

"Then what's this about?" Light pressed his handcuff to L's face.

L stood up.

He was thinking about this, trying to explain to himself why this Light was so different. He had a theory ready.

"This happened because the gods of death chose you as your plaything. You could not have done this to yourself." L said.

Light frowned at him.

"One is floating above you right now, laughing at your predicament. Our lifespans are food to them, and they like to play with their food before they eat it. The rules in death note are the rules they made, for playing with us. You were succeptible to becoming a pawn in their game, and not the opposite. You were their plaything. They think it's fun making you a murderer, so I have to make sure they don't. That's what the handcuff is for."

Light watched him, pale in the face. He tried to spot a shinigami, but missed the direction completely. _It's better if he doesn't see that_. Ryuk looked amused at L's burstout, and failed to deny any of it.

"Why would they choose me?" Light asked.

L glanced at Ryuk, and produced an apple from his jeans pocket.

"Ryuk, tell me why you chose Light." L asked.

"I didn't choose him. I dropped the note, and he picked it up." Ryuk said, eyes on the apple.

"Thanks." L said, and put the apple back into his pocket. He ignored the indignant protests and whines that came afterwards.

"Apparently you weren't taught not to pick up trash off of the street." L said to Light.

Light blinked, confused.

"You picked it up accidentally." L clarified.

"So it was just bad luck." Light laughed in a weird, high pitched voice.

"It might have started like it." L agreed.

"And it was all it took to make me a murderer." Light said.

L thought about it.

"I don't think it did right away. Your first victim, and your next ones were fairly apart in time. You must have tried the notebook out, by killing the hostage-taker, and for that, you would have been considered a hero in any other context. So, you were confronted with two scenarios at once: you were a murderer, and a hero. You must have had a breakdown due to it, and you came out on the other side reaching for the hero side of the story. Then you needed to kill all the criminals, to make up for the weight of being a murderer. I think your parents must have neglected you."

Light listened to L's theory, then scowled at the ending.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't neglected."

"I noticed you were kira before they did." L reasoned.

"That's because they weren't trying to find kira in their son, unlike _you_ , who placed _cameras_ in my _room_ —"

"Still, if you were going thru a change like that, it would have been visible on you. You would have started acting differently. Went thru a period of distress. Started locking yourself up with the notebook. Started acting the part of being a normal person. They failed to notice. It's neglect." L said.

"I was at the top of my class, they didn't need to worry about me, it's because of that I had the freedom to do anything—"

"You were 17, and confronted with a weapon humanity had never experienced before. People who historically had means of easy mass murder, generally did it. You were 17 and decided to kill criminals, out of all people. You were a misguided teenager believing himself a hero. It happens to all of us, but most don't have the dangerous means you were given. That's the only difference."

"I was trying to kill you." Light reminded him.

"Yeah. I was being a particularly nasty thorn in your eye." L shrugged. "Still want to kill me?"

Light shook his head.

"Thats good." L nodded.

"But, if I ever touched the notebook again, I would, wouldn't I?"

"That's why I'm watching over you." L said.

Light took a moment to ponder this. He stared at the handcuff, sighed, and lied back onto the bed. He started smelling more normal afterwards. L felt the heavy scent lift up a little, and sighed in relief.

"I can't say I didn't consider using it." L said.

"What?" Light sat up.

"Killing someone by writing in the name. It could solve cases, sometimes. Save innocent people." L said. "Get me out of trouble."

"You're going to use it?" Light said, in disbelief.

"No." L said. "I just thought about it."

"You should destroy it." Light said.

"And who is going to catch the next kira then?" L asked.

"I will." Light said.

"That's a conflict of interest. The second you catch him, you'll find yourself with a death note on your hands. And I will not know what is going on." L said.

Annoyance went over Light's face as he too, accepted that this was not ideal.

"I have some succesors who could potentially deal with the future scenario, but right now they're too young for this shit." L said.

"You have succesors?" Light was interested.

"I do." L said.

"How young?" Light asked.

"Why are you interested?" L asked.

"I didn't expect you had actual backups. And apparently, they're children." Light said.

"Is that weird?" L asked.

"For you, yes." Light said.

"They're 13 and 15, I believe. I could give them all information when they turn 18, and then destroy the notebook. In the meantime, I can make it unusable." L said.

"Where did you find those succesors? And how do you plan to make it unusable?" Light asked.

"I didn't, they come from the same place I do. I can trap it in plastic, or metal. Melted, so it cannot be accessed. Keep it in water so the pages cannot be written on. Or soak it in bleach to see what that does to it." L said.

"I assume you can't have me asking where you came from." Light frowned. "As I am Kira and all."

"No, not because of that. I don't share that information with anyone. I already told you more than any other individual knows." L said.

"This is relevant to me! If you won't know about the notebook, I will need to know who does." Light argued.

L frowned. "Well, maybe I just better not destroy it then."

Light sighed.

"It's weird knowing you have it. And I.. if I find it?" Light said.

"You don't have to worry about that. It is not in the building." L said.

"You're lying, you wouldn't let that thing sit where someone could reach it before you did." Light said.

"Okay, you got me." L admitted. "But you won't find it."

Light looked around, as if he expected the note to fall from the ceiling on him.

"Is the shinigami still here?" Light asked.

"No. Left." L said. "Finds me boring."

Light relaxed somewhat afterwards. He was breathing a little deeper, seemed like some of the burden fell off of his heart. L was breathing easier too. Spending time around guilty Light was not healthy.

"Take me to the roof again." Light said.

L nodded, and got up.

They were both staring at the big, firm clouds blocking the sun, Light breathing in the fresh air, and L thinking about how he should probably bring a chair with him if they were going to stand there often. There was not much to look at either, maybe L should get at least a pot of flowers there. Cover the floor with something more pleasant to stand on with bare feet.

"I don't really believe what you say." Light said suddenly, startling L out of his thoughts.

"About me not being Kira. Or trusting me not to kill you. You've been saying otherwise ever since I met you. You're only trying to comfort me." Light continued.

L didn't say anything.

"But.. it made me feel better. The thought of you knowing.. and not judging me. It's.. " Light turned away, hid his face from L. "Thank you. For not convicting me. For doing this. Even if I know it's wrong, I still.. I don't want to die."

L swallowed. What do you say to something like that?

Light kept standing still, looking at the sky.

"You're welcome." L said clumsily.

Light only shook his head in response.

"I really didn't expect you to do this." Light said. "I thought you would convict me first chance you got. Why are you doing this?"

L thought it was quite obvious, _like I could convict you after all that. I couldn't live with myself. I never experienced anything like that. I don't want the person who made it happen to be dead. I don't want to lose you or see you suffer. I am willing to fight so you're one day yourself again. I miss the normal you. We got entangled into something we didn't understand and barely got out of it alive but we're going to share this link forever. I almost don't care about the capacity for evil you have in you. I have it too. Only you haven't seen what I've done. I want to tell you. I want you to forgive me, too. I want you to want me back..._

He found he couldn't say any of it. He stared at the back of Light's head intensely, as if he could transmit his feelings to it if he tried hard enough.

Light turned around, and inspected L's expression. "Well?"

"I don't want you to die either." Was all L managed to get out.

"Oh." Light said.

"I guess I should be grateful for that." Light added.

It was unnatural, humility and gratitude on Light. L wasn't very keen on it.

"So, your desire to live is back?" L asked. "I believe you should be hungry about now."

"Starving." Light confirmed.

They got to the headquarters, where Light's lunch was already cold; Light still ate it, while L ordered a new one, so Light could make up for days of starvation. It was a relief to see him eat.

Afterwards, Light seemed to be doing a little better. He showered without being prompted to and indulged in playing Mario Kart with L, something that really irked off the Shinigami and had him go away sulking. He still refused to get too close to L; even when he was in a good mood he made a point of keeping distance. L concluded Light was still too affected and recovering from recent realizations, and needed more time to himself.

It was close to two weeks after Higuchi was caught, and the investigation was coming to a close. L planned to have the notebook with rules burned as soon as Higuchi's conviction was settled. It was the last piece of evidence that could point to Light's guilt. And it would set Rem free, who L didn't mind as much, but was still a grim reminder that predators who fed on human lives were too close for comfort. It was stressing L out.

On the 14th day, Higuchi who was still alive and well, was sent to be held in prison. Rem came to bid L goodbye, promising Misa would never come into contact with a Death Note again. Light was spooked by the Shinigami, who already knew him and told him to watch out if he ever hurts Misa. L promised it would not be an issue.

He was left with the notebook. If he still held it by the time Higuchi died, he would become the new owner of this one as well. It had to be prevented.

"Come on. We need to burn the note." L told Light, who was apprehensively watching Rem fly away.

L decided to do it on the roof. It was special enough occasion to use the fire pit L had ordered for the roof, because he would get cold while Light was getting his dose of fresh air. He took the note out of a safe – not where he hid the other one – and took it to the roof. He saw Light staring at it with fright, keeping away.

The fire was already burning when they stepped on top of the building. The note weighted like a bag of rocks in L's fingers.

"Do it." Light said, seeing him stand still in front of the fire. L extended his hand, looked at Light, and then pulled it back.

"L?" Light asked anxiously.

"I think you should do it." L said.

Light's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? If I touch it—"

"Wear a glove." L said.

"Aren't you scared? That I will change and push you off of the building?" Light asked.

"We're handcuffed. And I believe—from what I've seen of you the last two weeks, that you will not go out of your way to touch this note. Your attitude is right, Light-kun. But it would be an act of power to destroy what destroyed you."

Light was breathing fast, fretting, and L stepped closer, wanting to comfort him. Light backed away, eyes on the notebook.

"Give me a moment." Light said.

L nodded and waited.

Light clenched his hands into fists, and took several breaths. He took time to ease himself into normal breathing. He smelled scared, yet there was some determination, and hope.

_He's going to say yes. I want to see him do it._

"You trust me to do this?" Light asked again.

L nodded.

"Alright. Get me gloves. Two pairs. I don't want to take risks."

L had Watari bring them.

Light's hands were trembling putting them on. It took forever, but L waited. Fire was crinkling in the background.

"This isn't another test, is it?" Light asked cautiously.

"It's not. It's the real thing." L promised. "Come on."

L held the notebook out to Light, who looked only slightly silly with two gloves crammed on each hand _. I guess it's not the time to make fun of that. It's a precaution._

Light stepped next to him, L could feel how much he struggled to control his breathing. Light's gloved fingers slowly closed around the note.

And then the note was on fire.

Light didn't waste a second, he threw the thing out of his hands like it was poisonous to touch. L watched him, feeling satisfied.

"Good work, Light." L approved.

Light was gazing at the burning pages, breathing fast.

"It's gone." Light said, as if he was surprised it worked.

"Yeah. Feel good?" L asked.

Light watched the thing break down into black charred nothing.

"Yes." Light said, taking big breaths again. "I destroyed it. It's gone."

He smelled like relief and joy and L wanted to hug him. Light looked like he wanted it too; L wrapped an arm around him, and Light didn't resist. He let L wrap him into an embrace, leaned his head into L's shoulder and breathed in. L gripped him a little tighter, warm with relief, but then Light tugged himself away, a startled look in his eyes.

"Light?" L asked.

"Don't overdo yourself trying to comfort me." Light said, and headed for the exit door.

L frowned. It was true he wanted to comfort Light, but since when did Light blatantly refuse comfort?

It was weird. L would have to talk to him about it.

He also needed to come up with a way to rely to Light's family that their son will stay with L indefinitely, without making them overly suspicious. He planned to lie about hiring Light to work for him and immediately "take him traveling", but it would look suspicious if Light didn't get even one visit home before leaving. Considering it was the place where Light became Kira the last time, L couldn't let him go alone.

L presented Light with the problem.

"You're hiring me to work for you?" Light got interested.

"You were interested in solving cases before you got into—"

"Murder." Light said. Then, he frowned. "That's too soon."

L waited it out.

"So, I'll be allowed to solve cases?" Light asked.

"Yes, I see no problem with that." L said.

"And, I'm allowed to go home and see my family?" Light asked.

"Not on your own. I will be with you. I will remove the handcuffs for the occasion. But you are not allowed out of my sight." L said.

Light looked amused at the idea.

"You are to reassure your parents that you are well, and I will pretend to need a word with your father to explain my presence. Then you're to say we're leaving on urgent business and say goodbye." L stated the plan.

Light shook his head. "You've never been to people's houses. You will be forced to stay for dinner. And you need to announce that you're coming."

L frowned. That was not on the agenda. "Let's just stick to the plan."

"I'm going to call them and tell them we're coming." Light decided.

L begrudgingly let him do so. Social conventions aside, he needed it to go thru without suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to state officially that I am not a Light apologist and believe he's 100% guilty and a homicidal little maniac, but for the sake of this fanfic,,,,, lets pretend.


	17. Chapter 17

Yagami Light was starting to get more sleep-deprived than L himself. He had nightmares, and it was essential that L didn't find out. Light was severely annoyed by everything L did before this. And now, he had Light in his power even more than before. It wasn't only handcuffs; he depended on L in a way he'd refused to depend on anyone before. He needed L to stay on his side, protecting him, believing in his innocence. Light himself had trouble believing it.

He waited for L to fall asleep, which L rarely did, so he could have his nightmares in secret. Some of it was Light getting convicted, L betraying him and turning him over to the police. Light would watch L's expressionless face while being taken for execution, screaming. Others were corpses Light knew he left behind. Particularly, people he knew were innocent. Ray Penbar. Misora Naomi. They watched Light from the other world, then came back for him, dragging him to the other side. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, then force himself to calm down before L woke up. Thankfully, he wasn't screaming out loud.

He knew L would try to comfort him, and the idea of the detective feeling pity for him made Light sick. He already had enough having L believe he was a 'plaything' and a 'victim'. Light was still completely sure he was not manipulated into murder, he was merely given the means to do it. Still, the part where he had to confront with being a murderer, and suffer terrifying nightmares, made him want to stay away from that thing. It was not doing Light any good. Thinking that he would actually go through with killing L made him sick. So maybe L wasn't completely wrong, and Light did acknowledge that L's opinion on the matter lessened his own guilt, and woke him up from wanting to throw his life away. But why would L go so far for him? He felt uncomfortably indebted and it didn't feel good. And he was now chained, destined to live as a shut-in, probably never to go out in public again. His only company was L, which was less depressing before, when L didn't know Light was Kira, and was willing to sleep with him on the premise he was not. Now, it would be too much to expect from L to still want to sleep with a known murderer.

_Whatever, I could still seduce him if I wanted to. He can't resist me. But if he regrets it later, that could play out badly for me. Better not risk it._

It was hard to focus on anything but his sad predicament due to never-changing environment; L would work, take Light to the roof, watch him with concern, then it was back to the darkness of the building. Is this what life is going to look like, forever? Light didn't think he could bear it. But then, only other alternative would be running away, to which even L might decide to convict him.

Light was shocked when L handed him the death note, not because of the task, but the trust L was putting in him made no sense. _He knows I'm Kira, and he's putting the notebook in my hands anyway. He's making a huge risk just to let me be the one to destroy it. Why is he doing this?_

L didn't give him any answers, except apparently Light's life was of value to L, and that was enough to shut down the execution nightmares.

Later on the same day, Light got a welcome change of pace; he'd be off the handcuffs, possibly for the entire evening, he would be seeing his parents, and having dinner, like a normal person would. And, he'll get to work with L, instead of only being chained up with no purpose.

L would undoubtedly show poor manners at Light's home, Light could see him fail at proper greeting, sitting like a frog at the dining room, saying indecent things nobody normal would say at dinner. His father was used to that, but what would his mother say? No, it didn't really matter if L embarrassed them both. Light was the one coming home to lie about not being a murderer, as long as that goes well.. everything else was a non issue.

L removed the handcuffs before they both entered a cab. Light waved his hands around, pleased with temporary freedom.

"Will it be a problem, lying to your family?" L asked him in the cab.

"No, I've been good at that." Light said.

"How long have you been lying to them?" L asked.

"What kind of question is that? Everyone lies to their parents." Light said. "Leave it alone."

"Alright." L said.

Light's parents welcomed them warmly, they disregarded L's clothes and demeanor and invited him inside, then fussed over Light's health.

"How did you both catch it, closed off in the headquarters?" Soichiro asked.

Light looked at L for help.

"I'm afraid it was me who passed it off to Light, it happened during the chase." L lied.

"We had to quarantine right away, so the rest of the team wouldn't get sick." Light added.

"I see. Light, did you thank L for taking care of you?" Sachiko asked.

Light laughed and reassured her all thanks were given, L watching him.

Sayu was fascinated with L's sitting position and imitated him immediately, making Light cringe. Sachiko had cake ready, which meant Soichiro had already filled her in to L's tastes. Even though L was carelessly chatting with Sayu, he kept glancing at Light, annoying the hell out of him. _I'm not a child, I don't need to be checked on every three seconds. He can back off._

"I'm going to pack a few things upstairs, excuse me." Light got up.

L got up too. "I should help." He said, blatantly.

Light wanted to tell him off, but the rest of the family were exchanging glanced already.

"Alright.." Light said reluctantly. L followed him upstairs.

Light glared at him as soon as L shut the door. "That's suspicious, what you just did. They'll think there's something weird going on between us."

"You left me no choice." L shrugged. "I told you, you are not allowed out of sight."

"I think I can pack without turning into a murderer, thanks." Light shot back.

"Fine." L sat down on Light's chair. "Prove it."

Light rolled his eyes, but did go and pack his comfort items, and a few of his nostalgic ones. As mad as he was at L, it stung that he was packing only to be handcuffed again.

He noticed L wasn't watching him, but looking around the room instead.

"Don't act like you didn't see this place inside out." Light sneered.

"I was never in here physically. It feels quite different." L said. "Did you throw away those nude magazines you pretended to enjoy?"

Light threw a shoe at him and grabbed his stuff.

L followed him back downstairs, and was invited to join them for dinner. Light watched him struggle with sitting on the normal chair, in the end he found a way to prop his knees on the table and sit innapropriately as he wanted to. Light's parents gave it no comment, and Light felt annoyed; if Light started sitting weird at dinner he would surely get criticized.

"So Ryuuzaki, Light told me you were hiring him to go back to UK with you?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes, I will be needing him on a case immediately." L said, eating his cake while everyone else had dinner. Sayu requested cake as well and was sadly rejected, to which L offered her a strawberry.

"It's so great of you to hire Light! I'm sure he's very happy about it too. When will he get time off to visit us? We've been missing him at home." Sachiko asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." L said strategically. "Your cake is very good." He added.

Sachiko blushed and started downplaying the cake, which L ignored.

I can't believe this is how I spend my last moments of freedom. If this can be called freedom. He's watching me like a hawk. I know I have a bad track record, but come on!

"Ryuuzaki, may I have a private word with you?" Soichiro asked.

L glanced at Light sternly, and Light understood it to mean 'don't move from where you are' and then he followed Soichiro to a private room. Light immediately excused himself from the table and pretended to visit the bathroom, while he went spying on L.

He had to press his ear to the keyhole, but he could understand everything they were saying.

"...thought you decided to detain him, after you found the notebook. I don't want to make accusations, but you deciding to take Light away, after the rule of 13 days was proven fake, does not sit right with me. Ryuuzaki, tell me what's going on."

Light paled. His father had figured it out.

"You caught me." L humored him. "I would have been doing that, but Light has proven himself to me, in a way I cannot discuss here. I do, however, apologize for suspecting Light all this time. I understand the stress it brought to you. Light is brighter than most people my age, and he agreed to work for me, despite my bad standing with him."

"You're really hiring him after suspecting him so long?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes, I'm satisfied that he's innocent." L replied.

"Is there something going out between you and my son?" Soichiro asked. "I know your dynamics make you, compatible, but Light—"

"No, we have only a professional relationship. Besides, none of us are very typical for our dynamics, and we do not act on it the same as others would. You can rest assured your son is safe working with me." L lied.

"You can promise me then, my son is no longer under suspicion, and he's free to do as he pleases?" Soichiro asked again.

"Yes, your son will never be suspected of being kira again." L promised.

Light could hear his dad move around the room and sit down.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki. I'm glad you finally changed your mind about him." Soichiro sighed with relief.

"No, thank you for letting him work for me." L said.

"He wanted to do this sort of work. If he says he'll do it, I can't stop him." Soichiro said.

"Yes." L said.

Light heard him walk towards the door, and backed off quickly.

"If that was all, I think there's still some cake—" L said, opening the door.

Light was hiding around the corner.

"Don't bother, I can smell you." L muttered quietly.

Light gave up his hiding place.

They headed back to the kitchen before Soichiro could catch up.

"Do you lie to everyone like this?" Light asked on the way.

L shot him a glare. "I don't want to hear this right now. I'm exhausted and I need cake."

_I bet he lied to me too, a lot._

Light said nothing for the remainder of dinner, only looked around wondering if L really would let him go back for holidays. It was doubtful. It could have been his last time there.

His mother embarrassed him with private questions and as always, seemed so proud of Light doing well. _If she knew, she'd renounce me_ , Light thought.

L waited out for everyone to hug Light goodbye and offered empty excuses to why Light has to go right now, and they were off.

"Will you ever let me see them again?" Light asked in the cab.

"If you insist. This was tiring." L said.

Light took a breath, and relaxed into his seat. L didn't try to put handcuffs on him yet.

Light looked outside the window, wondering how long before he's outside again.

"We're not actually moving anywhere, right?" Light asked.

"No, not yet. Current cases don't require my presence. We'll travel only if we have to." L said.

Light sank down lower on his seat. He'd be back into the same three rooms he spent all his time in, handcuffed to L. It was better than prison, but Light knew it would eventually drive him insane. Being close to L, yet so far away from being his equal was unbearable. Light needed to find a way to equalize them. He thought it thru.

"L, do we really need the handcuffs?" Light asked.

"What do you mean?" L side-eyed him.

"I mean, if we're in the same room at all times already, and you already know I won't try to kill you, how does it help to have me chained to you? I know you have enough security to stop me from running away." Light reasoned.

L seemed to take a moment to think it through.

"It sure would be nice to not have to wait outside the bathroom on each other." Light kept going. "And changing clothes would get easier."

L looked at him again.

"Yes, I see your point." L said finally. "However, there are times when I can't watch over you, so it's necessary to have you kept close."

"What times?" Light frowned.

"Night. A lot could happen while I'm asleep. I don't want to take any risks." L said.

Light stopped himself before going off on L for barely ever sleeping.

"So, you could only keep the handcuffs at night. And I wont be able to escape for the rest of the time anyway. Given what you know, it would be stupid to try." Light said, his heart beating fast with hope.

L took more time to think it through, probably analyzing a chance of Light escaping.

"Alright." L agreed, finally.

Light had to check he heard correctly. L was going to let him off the handcuffs?

"But, if you try to escape—" L warned.

"I won't!" Light said, a little too loud.

Light did a poor job of hiding just how happy he was, he was almost laughing with relief. He grinned looking outside the window, breathing in big relieved breaths.

_If I could talk him into this, surely I can talk him into anything. Maybe I can have him take us outside at one point. I could annoy him into it. Or promise something in return..._

Light kept plotting up his future plans right until they arrived back, and L watched him get back to the building without trying to chain him up. _It's the little steps_ , Light told himself.

Light reveled in showering without handcuffs, roaming around the rooms at his own pace and generally being more than 3 feet away from L. L looked grumpy as always and occasionally followed Light with his eyes, but mostly let him have this without interruption. It lasted until L decided the day had exhausted him enough to warrant sleep, and asked Light to follow him to the bedroom.

_Okay, okay, it's only during night. I need to sleep too. I'll be free tomorrow._

He let L handcuff him obediently after putting on his night clothing, and L curled up on the bed, seeming to fall asleep immediately.

It took a while for sleep to come to Light. He at least felt he wouldn't have nightmares this time.

*

Light shuddered when L's hands pinned him down into the bed, he protested and pushed back because he wanted to press himself into L's body, but resistance died back when L kissed him and pinned him down completely; Light reveled in the touch and held him close. L was whispering something and it felt like electricity flowing thru Light's body, L's low voice tickling at his ear, then tongue burning with heat on the shell of his ear, then moving down his neck, spreading warmth over his scent glands, making him keen weakly.

L didn't stop until Light was covered in kisses and marks, Light squirming and moaning with delight at the affection. Light spread his legs when L looked at him wantonly, and found himself lifted up with his knees pressed to his chest, and L's tongue was on him, in him, making him cry out in pleasure. Light kept calling L's name, trembling, sobbing as L kept licking his way inside of him, making him feel like he was melting and floating at the same time.

Light gasped himself awake, his body still heated and aroused from the dream. _God, stupid omega dreams, why did_ _I_ — he flushed and stared at L, who was still seemingly asleep, not noticing the mess Light has made of himself.

_Fuck, I still smell like it, it's going to wake him up, I just know this could wake him up, he's a pervert and he'll jump at this scent. I gotta get rid of it._

Light attempted to think about other, disgusting things, but with sleeping L who also now smelled delicious, it had very little effect. He gave up quickly, and decided to mend it in a quicker way. If only he wasn't handcuffed, he could get to the bathroom without L noticing. He felt a wave of irritation at L for forcing him to deal with this, and then laid back to the bed. He allowed himself to sink into the sensations his dream had offered; being kissed passionately until he was glowing with heat, being spread out and pushed into that position, the feeling of L's tongue inside him— it made him flush with embarassment, imagining it so close to L, so blatantly with his hands inside of his pants. He pressed himself into the pillow to muffle escaping moans as he came into his hand, grasping the covers. It felt good, Light felt tension leave his body afterwards, and relaxed, tired. _I'll just have to take a shower early in the morning._

He scanned L's sleeping form lazily; L didn't move at all, even if he was awake, he gave no sign of it.

_Well, at least I got away with it,_ Light thought. _But.. I'll have to deal with this. If I start feeling attracted to him like this all the time, he'll notice. I could probably have him do all of those things to me, and I want to... but I can't like this, he'll just take advantage of the fact that I can't go anywhere else, and have me around like his toy. He doesn't trust me. I can't have him touch me._

With his thoughts a mess, Light fell asleep. In his sleep, he still inched a little closer to the detective, just to get a better sense of his smell. Light would get irritated about it in the morning, when he found out.


	18. Chapter 18

L was not asleep for long that night.

There was a familiar smell in his bed that made him smile in his sleep, and then he was lulled awake, covers making noises of being moved. _Light's awake, and he smells… like that_. L swallowed and focused on hearing what Light was doing. The mystery got resolved when L heard muffled moaning from the other side of the bed, and he realized with a heartbeat Light was getting off right beside him, believing him asleep.

_Ugh, that scent makes me want to kiss him silly and fuck him into the bed_. Still, L stayed still, waited to see if Light would do anything else. _If he would try to wake me, or reach for me.._ L fantasized of what he'd be ready to do. But, nothing came out of it. Light's scent petered out, and he stopped moving, probably fell asleep again. L sighed, and went back to sleep. _At least he's in the same bed still._

L expected Light to argue against the handcuffs, and it was a rational request. L knew Light had very little chance of getting out of the building. That was true for the night time too. But L didn't want to have Light sleep elsewhere. It was selfish; L found he only slept well if Light was around. But it was also true a shinigami might find Light while he's alone at night, so L had to be nearby. He told himself it was a reasonable precaution, to have Light connected to him so he won't be able to hide the notebook away. Not that L wouldn't realize by scent alone that Light wasn't normal again.

Light was very put off by being watched, but it was hard for L not to observe. It became a constant in L's life, watching Light, even though he started doing it for different reasons. It used to be Light's capability for killing L that he was wary of; now he was worried that Light was not dealing well with his own situation. He only recently came out of his guilt episode, and by the lack of sleep Light was getting, L suspected he was hiding nightmares. L let him, as Light was fighting so hard for some semblance of privacy. L thought Light's disdain for him might drop after L went out of his way to visit his parents, lied for him, and let him off the handcuffs. However, Light went completely ungrateful at all of these gestures, and was stubbornly ignoring L. Well, it was Light's personality to be like that. But, it wasn't like Light to deny himself pleasure, and L was right there. Something was off there, and L would have to stop passively observing and make a move to find out. _Maybe I should piss him off._

He let Light off of the handcuffs in the morning, to which Light ran to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. _Erasing the evidence from last night, I'm sure._

L waited for Light to get back to the bedroom, then he got uncomfortably close and began sniffing his neck. Light jumped.

"WHAT are you doing?" Light protested loudly.

"You smell different today." L lied. "I believe you might have a death note on you, I need to check."

"Are you insane? I don't have anything on me!" Light kept protesting.

"I heard you move around last night, how am I to know you weren't getting one? I'm going to search you now, please stay still." L decided.

Light blushed faintly at the mention of 'last night' and muttered something about 'paranoia' and 'trust issues'. But he let L search him.

L took his time.

It was enjoyable watching Light standing still and flushing when L padded down his shirt lazily, then felt him thru his pants. Light said nothing about it, pretended it didn't happen. L saw his eyes close for a second though. L found no death note. He stepped back.

"You would have known I would search you. It's possible you only hid a small piece on you. I'm going to need you to strip, so I can search your clothes."

"You WHAT?" Light looked outraged. He backed away and stared at L with disbelief.

"Hurry up, we can't stay here all day." L prompted him.

"Is this a weird power play thing?" Light demanded. "Because I'm not going to—"

"Are you going to force me to do it?" L asked.

Light flushed with rage, L could feel the waves of malice and contempt roll off of the omega.

_I'm not scared of your anger. Rage all you want._

"Fine!" Light finally gave up, and started pulling his clothes off angrily, right to his underwear.

"Strip naked." L insisted, seeing him pause.

"Why?" Light demanded. "Do you honestly think I am hiding a piece of death note in my underwear?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out." L said.

Light looked conflicted, then he threw L a nasty look and tugged his underwear off.

L eyed him head to toe, enjoying the view and ignoring how mad he looked, then grabbed Light's clothing and sniffed it. _So good_. He pretended to check for secret compartments, then looked at Light again.

"I should still search to see if you have hidden it inside of you…" L started.

Light's eyes widened.

"But I'll trust you, just this once." L said, and threw Light's clothes back at him.

Light stood still, frozen, as L walked out of the bedroom.

"You'll be late for work, Light." L warned him, when Light didn't follow immediately.

He could hear Light swearing and dressing in a rush.

L didn't have a case ready for Light to work on, but he knew already that Light was capable of figuring most things out, so he just threw one from the pile to Light and proceeded to ignore him. Light's scent was giving away most of his feelings anyway; he was still angry, confused, probably wanted to throw a tantrum, but he was also excited to work, and, probably still thinking about what L did in the bedroom.

"I'll expect a report at the end of the day." L said. Light muttered 'okay' and turned away.

L had fun sneaking around Light and peering at his screen when Light didn't notice. Then he would brush against his shoulder, or spread his scent a little, so Light would startle and glare and complain about getting interrupted.

He still took Light up on the roof so Light could have lunch in the sun; L had a small picnic table and some grass and shrubs delivered so they at least weren't standing on the cold cement. Light threw him more glares while eating, and L considered getting sunglasses.

Light was in a better mood by the end of the day; he had made a real progress on researching the case, and presented L with a shining report one would expect from a top student. L glanced it over lazily, thinking it was brilliant, and then threw it aside.

"Sloppy work." L said, sneering.

_That_ really did it.

Light was so angry he couldn't move for a moment, and then he was grabbing L's shirt and holding him so close L could feel Light's quick breathing on his face.

It was the closest Light got to him in a while. He looked so good angry.

"What?" L asked, when Light looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Take that back." Light said.

"I don't think I will." L said.

"It's not sloppy and you know it." Light said.

"How would you know?" L said.

"What is wrong with you today? First that in the morning, and then all day you're acting like the worst, most disgusting… "

Light let go of L, realizing something, and curled his fists. "You're pissing me off on purpose. You knew I didn't have the death note. You know I did a good job. Is this about yesterday? What is your _problem_?!"

"I think Light is the one with a problem. Took you this much to put a hand on me, even though you want to. Why is that?" L asked.

Light stared at him.

"Well what's the point!?" Light yelled. "I'm Kira! Obviously you won't allow me to fuck you now, I'm not even allowed to know anything about you because it makes me _suspicious_ if I ask, and meanwhile _YOU_ know _EVERYTHING_ about me, even things _I_ don't know! And no matter what I do, I will be held like a criminal by you and I _hate_ it!"

Light was panting as the truth spilled from his lips. L stared back, stunned by Light's words.

He unlocked a compartment under his desk, grabbed a hard drive, and offered it to Light.

"This holds the entire history of my work. Every case, every involvement. Every death I've caused. Your case is in here too. Everything you could possibly want to know about me." L said.

Light's movements were uncertain as he took the drive and plugged it in. It opened up a series of files, arranged chronologically. A black file with 'deaths' caught Light's attention, and he opened it up.

List of names, dates, pictures, and dates of death flashed the screen.

"These were…?" Light asked.

"Killed due to my involvement on the case." L said, calmly.

Light scrolled down to a familiar name.

"Lind L. Taylor? Wasn't that—I mean, didn't I kill him?" Light frowned.

"Kira did. After I challenged him to." L said.

"I remember he was supposed to be executed." Light said.

"I am not an executioner. I used him to get information. It wasn't the first time I did that." L said.

"Oh." Light said. He went silent for a while.

"I don't remember what I was thinking, when that broadcast aired." Light said finally. "But, I remember your words. You said you thought kira was wrong, and evil for what he did. Were you telling the truth?"

"No." L admitted. "I was simply provoking him into killing."

"So you didn't think killing criminals was wrong?" Light asked.

"It would have been very hypocritical of me to think so." L said. "Considering how many I ended up killing myself."

Light went speechless after that, and mutely went over L's files. After a while, he started asking questions again, and L would answer, truthfully. Light caught the names of Ray Penbar, and Misora Naomi on the list, along with many other FBI agents.

"L, the reason you're showing me all this--?"

"It's because you need to know. I wanted to show you before this, but... I wasn't sure if you wanted to know me anymore. You kept rejecting me." L said.

"I didn't think you considered us equals, after everything that happened." Light admitted. "I can't be a part of something as a subordinate, I thought you knew that."

"We're as equal as two humans can be." L stated.

"So, I was just being too self-involved to see you were just as morally bankrupt as me." Light covered his eyes with his palm.

"Yes." L confirmed.

"And me being Kira, it doesn't bother you?" Light asked.

"You haven't tried to kill me lately." L shrugged. "Does my streak of disregarding human rights bother you?"

"No." Light said, shaking his head.

L felt better.

"There's one thing." Light said, getting very close, and pulling at L's shirt. He smelled dangerous.

"Yes?" L asked.

"If you ever try to pull your rank over me like today, or threaten me with bluffs like this morning, I will find a way to tie you up with that same chain you have on your handcuffs, and leave you chained up to the bed for days with no sweets." Light said quietly.

L swallowed. _Damn._

"I understand." L muttered.

"Good. Now, how about you get to the bedroom, and strip for me instead?" Light said, and then dragged his teeth over L's earlobe, causing goosebumps.

L pretended to think about it, but he was at this point, trying to preserve his dignity.

"I think that's appropriate…" L mumbled in the end, and got up from his chair.

In the end, Light didn't wait for L to get to the bedroom.

L found himself pinned to the doorway with Light's mouth kissing him with such fervor it made him gasp, but the next moment he was kissing back, pressing back, wrapping his arms around Light and holding him hungrily. He had no mind to consider how much he missed this, Light's lips were so warm and sweet and he smelled like home.

Light ended up stripping him right there, all while claiming his mouth with heated kisses, and then dragged him into bed, something L was not protesting at all. Light was on top of him, L managed to strip his shirt away, but before he got to unzipping Light's pants, Light was pinning his hands to the mattress and kissing down his body, making L moan and shiver.

L wanted to hold him close and press his lips on Light some more, but he opted for not interrupting the stream of hot kisses down his chest; Light licked his way down L's navel and pressed his mouth to L's hip, making him undulate wantonly. L arched back when he felt lips pressing kisses to his cock, he stared at Light, tremors running down his body as the latter proceeded to lick and suck quickly, not giving L a chance to do anything but moan and writhe.

"Light, Light, ah!"

Light's mouth had him feeling weak within seconds; deep guttural noises escaped his throat and Light finally let him dig his fingers in Light's hair and pull on it. Light moaned around him and it felt heavenly. L felt like he was close already, and Light must have noticed too, because he pulled away and looked at L's face, his hands sliding down to spread L's legs wider, then tracing his opening, asking for permission.

"Yes, yes-!" L chanted in response, desperate to get more contact, anything.

Light stripped off his pants then, and L thought the man was planning to fuck him right there, but Light only reached down for his own lubrication, and used it to wet L's entrance. It was hot and L was overwhelmed with the delicious scent of it as Light was working on easing his muscles, still pressing in kisses to L's cock, making him keen. Light licked and occasionally sucked him gently, until L's entrance twitched for him and opened up easily, L felt feverish and on edge by the time Light's finger breached inside and started teasing his insides.

"Ngh, ah, ahh, Light-" L was moaning wetly, and Light opened him up with two fingers, found his sweet spot and lingered around it while sucking him and moaning. L's body was trembling with waves of heat as he came in Light's mouth keening helplessly, Light holding him still and repeatedly stimulating his sweet spot during the orgasm.

L exhaled sharply when Light withdrew his fingers, took few seconds to catch his breath, then pulled Light's face to his and kissed him again, as if it was the only way to convey the happiness and relief and affection he felt at that moment. Light kissed him back, smelling so good, tasting like L, and pressing his aroused body against L's.

L broke the kiss and urged Light to get his cock closer to L's mouth by pulling his hips up, Light understood and pushed himself up until he was sitting on L's chest and easing himself in L's willing mouth. Neither of them could get enough of it; L's hands roamed over Light's body, digging in and scratching, while Light arched back and moaned, L's mouth working on him gently, allowing Light to make shallow thrusts and always trying to take in more.

"L.. ngh, fuck-" Light trembled on L's body, wrapped his hands in L's hair and twitched every time L made a hungry, wanton noise.

"So.. good.." Light exhaled, and buried himself just a little deeper, L moaned in approval. L traced Light's inner thighs gently and Light cried out and pinned him down stronger, making him trapped between bed and Light, but doing nothing to stop him from teasing his sensitive thighs. L could feel Light twitching and thrusting in uncontrolled, fervent little motions, and tugged him closer, his mouth so hot and wet and full, and then Light was arching back again, making a garbled sound of pleasure as he spilled himself in L's mouth. L kept sucking and licking him carefully, until Light pulled away, panting.

They laid quietly for a few minutes, Light still on top of L. Instead of moving, Light's hand found itself on L's thigh, and then tracing up his length. L glanced at him, and Light looked back. Their eyes locked and communicated the same thing: _We're not done here yet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally.. the smut is back


End file.
